In The Dog Box
by inuzukaNinja7
Summary: Chapter 11: Coming Soon! After returning from a mission, Naruto discovers that his apartment block has been quarantined! With only one vacancy in the whole of Konoha, Naruto is forced to stay at the Inuzuka mansion. Emotions rage as these two ninja learn how to deal with love, heartbreak and each other. Warning: YAOI very explicit content.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected News

In The Dog Box

**I don't own naruto etc... My own crud :P**

***Just edited this chapter a bit in order to get its pace in line with the rest of the story.***

**P.S. First Story so please don't be harsh. This is also the shortest chapter, next chapters become longer.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected News

It was another beautiful day in Konoha and Naruto was making his way to Granny Tsunade's office. He had just come back from a tiring mission where he had to escort some rich snobs back to their home country. For the past week, the blonde had endured dozens of snide comments, continuous obnoxious insults and far too many poor jokes too count.

_I'm so glad I'm back, _he thought to himself, as he crossed into the village. _Hopefully Tsunade-bachan isn't too busy. I wanna hit Ichiraku's as quickly as possible. _His stomach growled as he continued through the village. _I haven't had ramen in ages!__  
_

As he continued his pace, Naruto spotted the familiar 5 faces carved into the mountain, below which was the Hokage's building. Naruto was all too familiar with that place, hoping the old lady was in a good mood for once. The building seemed further away than usual, so Naruto had to endure his hunger as he neared the red wonder. He made his way into the courtyard, waving to some familiar faces before he finally entered the building.

Naruto walked through the grand corridors before making his way up the stairs to the top landing. He was starting to feel happier about being back when he spotted Shikamaru on his way back from Granny Tsunade. The chunin was dressed in his usual flak jacket and had his hands buried in his pockets.

"Hey Shikamaru, long time no see.", Naruto said happily as he stopped to talk with the lazy ninja.

"Hey Naruto, back from your mission I see.", Shikamaru replied nonchalantly. "What'd you have this time?"

"I had to babysit some snobs on their way back to the land of vegetables. All they did was complain the entire way and I never even got to beat anyone up.", He complained, remembering those terrible people once again. "I'm just gonna be glad to go back home, have some ramen and start training again."

"Well then you might wanna change your plans. You're in for some troublesome news.", Shikamaru answered slyly.

"What d'you mean?", Naruto asked, slowly becoming worried.

"You'll see Naruto."

And with that, Shikamaru left down the stairs, quickly disappearing from view. The lazy ninja's comment started to worry Naruto as he walked towards Granny Tsunade's office. _Wonder if something happened_, he thought, as he admired the paintings on the walls. _I'm sure it's nothing. No news could break the mood I'm in!_

Abandoning all sudden thoughts, Naruto cheerfully opened the door and strutted into Tsunade's office.

He was met with the same old Japanese décor, the same old walls and the same old squeaky floor boards which he had come to find entertaining. And there, sitting behind her grand desk was Granny Tsunade, drinking some sake. Shizune stood alongside the leader, holding TonTon in her hands.

"Ah Naruto, so you've returned from your mission. I gather it wasn't too difficult for you?", Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Difficult? There was nothing to do! Those people just hurled insults at me for the entire mission! The hardest part of the mission was getting them to keep quiet!", Naruto fumed, his face turning red.

"Well, I thought you'd enjoy doing nothing...", Tsunade replied with even more sarcasm than before.

"Yeah right, you're just giving me easy missions to irritate me.", Naruto answered, folding his arms in front of him.

"Of course, it's the most delight I get out of our meetings."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Hokage. "Well I've finished the mission, so I'm going home." He turned to leave.

"Actually…" Tsunade trailed off with a fiendish grin.

Naruto turned back around. "Actually what?" He asked suspiciously.

"Tell him Shizune."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. We're very sorry Naruto, but everyone in your apartment block has to be relocated to new residences, as a devastating infestation of poisonous beetles has infected the building.", Shizune replied nervously, as she didn't know how Naruto would respond.

"What! How does that even happen!? Can't you just get Shino and his family to get rid of them!", Naruto screamed as his entire day was ruined.

"Idiot! Don't you think we would've tried that!", Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs. "The entire Aburame clan is on a reconnaissance mission in the land of stone and won't be back for a few weeks. As our knowledge of insects is limited, all we can do now is contain them in the area. That's why we need to relocate all the residences!"

Naruto felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. "But, then where am I supposed to stay?"

"As a ninja, we are moving you to a fellow ninja's compound where you can continue training in a comfortable area. The problem is, many ninjas already had their homes full, so there was only one other family that was available for residence. We even took your personal belongings there for you, aren't we generous?", Tsunade said rhetorically.

" What! Who said you could touch my stuff?!", Naruto panicked, hoping to death that no one saw his porn collection.

"Th-That's hardly the point! Do you wanna know where you're staying or not!", Tsunade yelled back. At this point, Shizune looked as if she was going to die from a panic attack, while TonTon was grunting in delight.

"Fine, who am I staying with?", Naruto sighed, not really caring about his new accommodations.

Tsunade counted down while looking at her watch. "He'll be here in 3-2-1…"

And with that, the door was slammed wide open. Standing in the doorway was the wild and cocky shinobi of the Inuzukas. His brown hair was in its usual scruffy mess, while his leather jacket shined in the faint light. Naruto had been friends with the ninja since childhood, but dreaded the very thought of staying with him. Yes, standing in the doorway was none other than...

Kiba Inuzuka.

The blonde didn't have a problem with him, quite the opposite in fact. Naruto got along amazingly with Kiba, but the orange ninja had a problem with being around him. Whenever he and Kiba hung out, the blonde would always get an aching boner and he had no idea why. He had always told himself that he was in love with Sakura, but lately he had found himself checking out more guys than what a normal man should. The whole thing was really confusing for him and sticking him with someone who constantly gave him unnatural erections was not going to help.

Naruto quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Kiba came towards him. "Hey Naruto, great to see you again, guess Lady Tsunade told you the news already, huh?"

"Yeah, looks like we're roommates for the next few weeks.", Naruto replied with a concealing smile.

"Looks like it. Hope you like dogs, cause you'll be living with quite a few of them.", Kiba chuckled, in a way that already made Naruto's pants stir.

"Well, looks like you guys are sorted, if you need anything Shizune will be here for you.", Tsunade joked as she sat back in her chair and brought her arms behind her head.

"Wait, what?", Shizune screamed in confusion.

Kiba didn't like where that conversation was going, so he made a quick exit. "Well thanks Lady Tsunade, but I guess we'll be off."

Naruto followed suit. "Yeah, thanks for nothing Granny.", Naruto mumbled, closing the door to the screams behind him. Kiba stood by the stair platform waiting for the blonde before descending the staircase.

"Hope you're not too disappointed about staying with us. I know a lot of ninja have a problem with us Inuzuka, but we had an open bed, so I offered it.", Kiba explained, feeling a slight guilt towards Naruto's glumness.

Kiba had offered his home to Naruto? That didn't sound like the Inuzuka he knew, but the blonde felt comforted that his friend had offered him his home. "No, I'm really glad I'm staying by you guys, I just wasn't expecting so much to happen after such a tiring mission.", he replied, trying to sound a little enthusiastic.

"Well, hopefully you'll rest up quickly, cause I have tons planned for these next few weeks.", He answered with a sly smile.

Naruto couldn't help but stop and think about what Kiba was saying. First, the brunette had offered him his home willingly and now he was making plans for the two of them? This wasn't the Kiba he knew, but maybe this stay would do him good. Maybe it could help him get over his annoying boners that happened while he was around his friend. Naruto heard a faint shout and realized that Kiba was already waiting outside for him with Akamaru.

* * *

**That's the first chapter, I'll probably write about 3 before I start to crave reviews, so please let me know of ideas, improvements or suggestions. Thanx :)**

***Just redid a few parts and corrected the dialogue :)***


	2. Chapter 2: Home of the Wolf

**Hey Guys :) Currently I'm having quite a fun time writing this story so you won't have to wait long for new chapters.**

**As I'm new, please feel free to send suggestions or corrections on any part of the story.**

**This chapter is still part of the intro, but from the next chapter things are gonna start heating up :P**

**I don't own Naruto blah blah blah...Fictional blah blah...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Home of the Wolf

The Inuzuka's home was quite a sight. The dwelling resembled a huge wooden cottage, with many makeshift windows and shutters. From outside, Naruto couldn't tell exactly just how big the building was due to the fact that the house lied on the edge of Konoha's woods. Many trees obscured parts of the house, but Naruto guessed that the home had about two floors. Naruto had guessed that the Inuzuka's would have lived in a rustic home, but he never thought their home would be this big! The house could have competed with the Hyuuga mansion, but he assumed that they didn't care about such trivial matters. He and Kiba had walked to the mansion with Akamaru and had enjoyed each other's company along the way.

Kiba and Akamaru stopped in front of the building's wooden fence."Well, this is it. Home sweet home." Kiba said pointing towards the house.

"Wow, I had no idea your house was so big! How come you've never invited me over before?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"To be honest, my family's pretty messed up so I don't like to invite company over that often." He said, opening the gate and leading Naruto towards the house. The lawn in front of the house was full of lush plants, some of which Naruto had never seen before.

"Everyone's got a weird family, I'm sure they're not that bad." Naruto said skeptically.

Just then, the door to the house swung open and a decently dressed man was thrown out across the lawn and through the still open gate. A very feral woman marched out the door, past the boys and towards the old man. With one hand, the women pulled the man into the air, giving him a menacing glare. "If you ever ask me to shave my legs again, I will personally make my dogs hunt you down and rip you to shreds. Don't you know that us Inuzuka live on the wild side?" The man started whimpering at this point, right before the women finally threw him out of sight. She then made her way back to the house, closing the gate behind her.

"Lousy bag-of-bones doesn't even know how to treat a woman right." She said, breathing a short sigh.

Kiba looked at the lady as if nothing strange had happened. "Don't worry mom, there's still plenty of fish in the sea. Anyways, this is my friend Naruto, remember? He's the one that's gonna be staying with us for a while?"

Kiba's mom stared incredulously at Naruto, who felt a little bewildered himself. She quickly fixed her appearance and graciously introduced herself. "Hello dear, I'm Kiba's mother, but you can just call me Tsume. Sorry you had to see that just now, but please understand that I'm actually a very sweet lady." She said with her fangs, mangled hair and claws pointed straight at him.

Naruto suddenly understood why Kiba had never brought him to his home before. "It's fine, really, it was actually pretty entertaining." Naruto said, starting to chuckle.

"Well, he did deserve it after all." Kiba said, joining Naruto's laughter.

Tsume also cracked a laugh before getting serious again. "Well we can't stand here all night, can we? Come inside Naruto, after all our home is your home for these next few weeks." She said while guiding Naruto inside, followed by Kiba and Akamaru shortly after.

Naruto was once again amazed at the sheer size of the place. He walked into a very warm and large den, where three dogs were sleeping on top of a long couch. Naruto assumed that these were Tsume's and Kiba's sister's dogs. Tsume gave Naruto a tour of the bottom level, showing him the bathrooms, the kitchen and the various living areas. She also showed him the dog's sleeping quarters outside the house, and the doors to her and Kiba's sister's rooms on the bottom level. She explained to him that Kiba's sister, Hana, was out on a mission and would only be back a little later in the week. Kiba's room was on the top floor and he had offered to show Naruto around up there as it was already quite late in the evening. Tsume wished Kiba and Naruto a good night's rest before she retired to her living quarters. The dogs followed suit and went to their own beds outside.

Kiba guided Naruto to the staircase in the den, which lead to the upstairs area. "So upstairs is basically just my room and a study, which we hardly use. You okay with everything so far?" He asked Naruto.

"Yip, your house is like amazing and you have a hilariously strange mom. Heck, this place seems better than my home." He said smiling to Kiba.

Kiba looked at Naruto and just chuckled. That damn, irresistible chuckle. Naruto felt himself getting his fifth erection of that evening. All this time with Kiba was not helping his body what so ever, but Naruto was enjoying every minute of it.

"Hey Kiba?"

" Yeah?" Kiba said as the two boys stopped in front of Kiba's room.

"Has the stuff from my apartment arrived yet" Naruto asked, hoping that the Inuzuka's hadn't gotten a chance to go through his things.

"Yip, came here a while ago."

"Oh." Naruto started to feel a huge lump in his throat.

"We didn't touch it though, so I hope you don't mind unpacking." Kiba smiled at Naruto.

Naruto suddenly felt relaxed again. "Nope, fine with me."

"Good, cause your stuff is right here in my room." Kiba turned the handle and opened the door to his room.

Kiba's room was something to write home about. The entire room was decorated with different shades of wood. Kiba's walls were of the darkest oak, his floors of a light birch and his furniture of a mild cedar. He had cupboards and shelving that lined the west wall and a training area in the middle of his room. Kiba also had a wooden loft that covered his east and North walls. Two single beds with white duvets were situated opposite each other on the loft. One bathed in the window's gaze, while the other was near the railing of the platform. Naruto also saw a big bed for Akamaru located under the loft, directly next to what he recognized as his belongings.

"Wow." That was the only thing that Naruto could say.

Kiba laughed and looked at him. "Does that mean you like my room?"

Naruto nodded stupidly as he took in the huge room. He watched as Kiba climbed the ladder to the top of the loft and fell onto the bed next to the window.

"Hope you don't mind heights!" Kiba laughed.

Naruto hurried onto the loft and fell onto his own bed that just so happened to be an arm's length from Kiba's. He smiled at the dog ninja opposite him.

"Oh yeah, I definitely don't mind heights." He said with amusement.

Kiba pointed to the farthest cupboard against the wall. "You can put your stuff in there, but pick a better spot for you porn next time, okay?" Kiba put on a cocky smile as Naruto stared in horror.

Naruto looked down to the pile of his belongings and saw that his porn was lying directly on top of it. Naruto felt his face go red and his insides died.

Kiba laughed at his fellow shinobi. "You don't have to be embarrassed." He said as he leaped over to his own cupboard. "Inuzuka's are very open about nudity and sexuality." He explained, while finding some boxers to put on.

Naruto raised his head and apologized. "My bad, I didn't want anyone to see that."

"It's no problem we're a very open family." Kiba said as he prepared to remove his shirt.

Naruto knew he couldn't watch what Kiba was about to do (For fear of sporting a noticeable erection), instead he grabbed his things and ran to the bathroom. "Sorry, gotta pee!" He yelled back to Kiba.

Naruto quickly got changed into an orange pear of boxers and waited a suitable amount of time before returning to Kiba's room. When he returned, Kiba was already under his own duvet shielding Naruto from his naked torso.

Kiba looked up as he entered. "Hey sexy, you okay now?" He jokingly asked.

Naruto smiled up at him. "Yeah, just had to pee real bad." He said as he ascended the ladder and climbed into his own bed. "Ah, so comfortable"

Kiba yawned and moved his hand towards the light switch by his bed. "Hope you sleep well, we've got a big day ahead of us."

Naruto looked at him. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"You'll see" Kiba said as he chuckled to himself and turned the light off.

The room was plunged into total darkness and Naruto was left staring at the sleeping Kiba who was bathed in moonlight. He silently shifted into a comfortable position and began thinking to himself. He thought about how nice Kiba was to him, the amazing house he now found himself in and also of the loving mother Kiba had. Naruto felt himself longing for his own family, someone who could just always be there for him. Naruto thought hard about who that person could be, but in all his confusion, he only had one person on his mind.

Kiba.

* * *

**Ending was a little rushed so the writing is a little worse. Please bear with me as my writing will get better.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Splash of Confusion

**Hey Guys, went through a major creativity spark and wrote the next chapter already :)**

**Sorry I removed this, just had to fix some errors :/**

**It's a little rushed so there might be a few mistakes, please bear with me :)**

**This chapter is very experimental as I have started the yaoi scenes and have included a small fighting scene. Please give tips on how to improve those scenes if you didn't enjoy them and I promise I will work on them.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reveiwing or following the story, would love to hear your ideas :)**

**I don't own Naruto...blah blah blah...I did tweak Naruto and Kiba's abilities a little to go with the story, so sorry if I offend some of you...**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Splash of Confusion

Naruto awoke very early the next day. The sound of numerous barking dogs woke him up at dawn and since then he could not fall back asleep. He just lay there, gazing up at the oak ceiling. He had started going through his thoughts of the previous night, dissecting everything that had happened to him. He pictured the tour he was given, Kiba's face when he mentioned the porn and Kiba attempting to undress in front of him. None of this made sense to Naruto. Why did Kiba be so kind about the whole porn thing and why was he so comfortable with getting changed in front of him? Naruto knew that Kiba and his family were open about nudity, but surely they had limits too? The worst thing was how Naruto couldn't even speak to Kiba for more than 5 minutes without sporting a boner! Naruto tried to make sense out of all his thoughts and turned to his side in order to face Kiba.

Dam.

Naruto stared in amazement as the morning sun reflected off Kiba's golden body. Kiba was facing the opposite direction at the moment and Naruto could see every chiseled feature of Kiba's perfect back and shoulders. Naruto's eyes started to move lower along Kiba's body and he could just make out the top part of Kiba's toned ass, poking out from under the sheets. Naruto felt his powerful erection through his boxers and quickly removed his eyes from Kiba's body, gazing at the floor instead. He stared heavily at some piece of red clothing that lay on the floor and he soon realized that the piece of clothing was in fact, Kiba's boxers.

Naruto couldn't contain his erection any longer, as he silently moved his hands towards his aching member. He slowly reached into his boxers and started stroking his dick up and down, feeling the ecstasy that moved through his body. He suddenly felt the immense pleasure building near his abdominals. He couldn't contain himself any longer and came inside his boxers.

What had he done! Naruto couldn't believe that he had just masturbated to Kiba's sleeping figure! Now he knew that there was something wrong with him. Naruto had never came to anyone besides his beloved Sakura. He was struggling with his inner turmoil, but he heard movement from Kiba's side of the room. He quickly rolled over to face the other direction as he heard Kiba hoist himself out of bed and put his boxers on.

"Mm, you've sure out done yourself this time mom!" Kiba said while licking his lips.

He and Naruto were sitting at the counters in the kitchen, enjoying a delicious meal of bacon and eggs, prepared by Tsume. Each of them were already dressed for the day and were basking in the delight of the morning's breakfast. Tsume, herself, drank only numerous cups of coffee, saying that she needed the extra energy for a date that night. Naruto watched as Kiba happily gobbled down his meal, while Naruto was still lost in his thoughts.

"C'mon Naruto, cheer up! After all, today's gonna be one hell of a time." Kiba said with a huge smile on his face.

Naruto had really come to enjoy Kiba's smile and felt a grin spread on his own face too. "You're right! I'm Konoha's future orange Hokage after all! I've gotta be full of energy!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kiba patted him on the back. "Okay, okay, not that much energy." He laughed. "After all, we're just washing the dogs today."

Naruto felt his face drop instantly. "That's your amazing plan? Your idea of fun is washing Akamaru and his friends? Couldn't we train instead?" Naruto moaned.

Tsume put down her fifth cup of coffee. "You've never washed chakra enhanced dogs before, have you?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No, why?" Naruto asked raising both his eyebrows in order to outdo Tsume.

Both of the Inuzuka's laughed before Kiba finally spoke up. "It gets a lot more exciting with our dogs." He said, winking at his mother. "We're just gonna need a few supplies before we can start."

Tsume turned to her son. "You still need to clean out their rooms! Have you seen the amount of chakra enhanced poo that's lying in their beds?" She asked her son with a menacing stare.

"Fine, I'll clean the cages then. Hope you don't mind going alone to buy the supplies Naruto?" Kiba asked with a glum expression.

Naruto smiled at the quirky family. "Nope, I'll have it done in a few shakes of a dog's tail, just tell me what you need." He looked over to Kiba.

Kiba smiled at his friend. "We'll need 8lbs of soap and 4 squeaky rubber ducks."

Naruto stared in disbelief. "What?"

His entire frog wallet was almost empty after buying so much soap. Naruto found himself racing back through town in order to return to the Inuzuka's home. On the way back, he passed Kurenai and her baby, Shikamaru holding hands with Temari and TenTen hugging her Neji. Naruto was amazed at how quickly his friends had became couples and felt a little sad that he still had no one in his life. Just before exiting the city, he passed by Sakura.

"Hey Naruto!" She shouted after him.

Naruto returned the greeting without stopping. Something felt different about Sakura today, but he couldn't pin point exactly what it was. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and found himself stepping onto the front lawn of Kiba's home. He quickly knocked on the door, but no one answered. He then heard Kiba shout from the back of the house.

"Come around the back Naruto, I'm just getting the dogs ready!" He shouted.

Naruto quickly raced to the back of the house where he saw the familiar dogs and their kennels. Kiba was standing next to the four huge dogs, enhancing each of their coats with his own chakra.

"What're you doing that for?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Like I said, I'm preparing the dogs for their bath of course." Kiba said with his cocky grin. "Did you get the soap and toys?"

"Yip, but the soap really put a dent into my wallet." He said as he dropped the insane amount of soap on the floor, leaving the rubber ducks in their packets.

All four dogs instantly looked at the soap and knew what awaited them. Each of them began to growl and back away from Naruto and Kiba.

"What're they doing?" Naruto asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"They're getting ready to spar." Kiba said, removing his jacket and leaving his white shirt on. "I suggest you do the same Naruto, because things are about to get quite hectic." He chuckled to himself.

Naruto quickly pulled off his jacket and hurried over to Kiba, pulling his body into a battle stance. "How does this work?" He asked stupidly to Kiba once again.

"Watch me and Akamaru first, then you'll see where this is going!" He told Naruto.

Kiba then launched himself through the air, directly at his dog. Akamaru defiantly struck Kiba with his tail, but Kiba quickly landed on his feet. Kiba instinctively grabbed Akamaru and flipped the dog onto its back. He then leaped away from the dog.

"Throw me some soap Naruto!" He ordered.

Naruto quickly grabbed a block of soap and threw it over to Kiba. Kiba placed the block in front of him, just as Akamaru climbed onto his feet once again. He then started forming the seals for a jutsu which Naruto didn't recognize. Akamaru launched himself at Kiba, but Kiba threw the soap into the air and attacked with his jutsu.

"Water Release: Stormy Blockade" He shouted, as a huge stream of water shot down from the sky, into the soap, crashing into Akamaru. Kiba smiled triumphantly as the water dissipated and Akamaru stood up from the ground, looking cleaner than ever. Akamaru then ran into Kiba's arms and started licking him all over.

"Good Akamaru, not a scratch on me this time. Good boy." Kiba said as he walked over and grabbed a squeaky duck for Akamaru. "Now, because you've been such a good sparring partner, you get a treat. " He then gave Akamaru the squeaky chew toy which delighted him to no end.

Naruto stared in amazement at Kiba. He had no idea that Kiba was such a caring person. "That was amazing! Since when can you use water release techniques!" Naruto asked with an incredible amount of enthusiasm.

"Since my mom decided that I wash the dogs way too slowly." He laughed.

"I wish I could use water release techniques." Naruto sighed.

Kiba walked over to Naruto. "Then let me show you." Kiba then stood behind Naruto and took Naruto's hands into his own. "See, you just need to make these seal movements." He said, as Naruto felt his body being embraced by his canine friend. This hug was quickly cut short by his rising member.

He pulled out of it. "Okay, let's do this!" And the two shinobi spent the entire afternoon sparring and washing the dogs before each and every one of them was glistening like the morning dew. Naruto and Kiba were both soaked to the bone and Naruto watched as every muscle under Kiba's white shirt came to life. Naruto felt himself staring at Kiba's built chest and perfect abs. He knew his body would soon respond to the Godly figure before him so he asked Kiba for a towel, but Kiba still had another trick up his sleeve.

"Towel? We gotta go wash off all this soap and grass in the lake, c'mon!" Kiba shouted as he hurriedly raced towards the lake within the woods.

Naruto tried to object, but Kiba was too far away to hear his calls, so he quickly followed his friend through the woods. He eventually lost sight of his friend and thought that he was going to get lost in the woods, but then he heard the sound of splashing not too far away. He followed the sound and finally reached the lake wherein his friend was swimming-

Naked.

Naruto noticed all of Kiba's clothes lying on the banks of the lake and soon began watching his naked friend splashing in the water. Once again, Naruto felt his member begin to rise, but he knew that he would have to get into that lake; the sooner, the better.

He quickly gave a shout and a smile to his friend, stripped off all of his clothes and hurried into the lake, doing the best that he could to conceal his family's pride. Naruto could see his friend a few yards off shore and quickly swam towards him.

"Now you're getting to feel what it's like to be an Inuzuka!" Kiba shouted as he playfully splashed his friend.

Naruto felt completely liberated in the moment. "This is insane!" He shouted to Kiba. And the two boys found themselves splashing and dunking each other under the water. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had felt so comfortable around anyone. He felt himself floating exhaustedly on the lake water with his best friend right beside him, in all his glory.

* * *

**Still** **working on my writing :)**

**Might not get a chance to write a new chapter for a few days so please stay tuned :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Tired Dogs

**Here it is everyone, Chapter 4 :) **

**This chapter focuses on Naruto and Kiba's bond growing closer, but also has some other elements :)**

**This chapter was originally supposed to contain Naruto and Kiba's first kiss, but I thought it would be too soon since they've only lived together for a day...  
**

**I fixed the fighting scene from chapter 3 so it makes more sense now and it doesn't ruin the character's true abilities. (Kiba doesn't yet have any specific elemental affinity so that will remain)  
**

**I'm really trying to lengthen each chapter and make the story longer, but please give ideas if you have any, thanx :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tired Dogs

Moonlight reflected off the lake water around them. Naruto hadn't realised it, but he and Kiba had been swimming in the lake for at least a few hours. The two of them had stopped their games long ago and were now aimlessly floating on the lake's surface. Naruto was content with just floating in the lake water for the whole night, but Kiba wouldn't allow that. Without warning, Naruto watched as Kiba darted towards the shoreline.

"Where are you going Kiba?" Naruto shouted from the lake.

"Can't you see how late it is! Mom's gonna kill us if we don't hurry home!" Kiba called, as he ran out of the lake and hastily put his boxers on.

Naruto watched as the moonlight cladly accentuated his friend's body, highlighting every muscle that his ninja training had brought him. From his chiseled back, right down to his incredibly toned ass, Kiba was definitely a sight to behold.

"What'ya doing! Mom's gonna freak, c'mon!" Kiba shouted again, breaking Naruto out of his trance.

He quickly swam towards the shore, doing his best to slightly conceal himself as he too put his boxers on. Naruto watched as Kiba quickly gathered up all of their clothes and piled them in his arms. _Guess he really doesn't wanna get in trouble,_Naruto thought to himself.

With their bodies slightly covered, the two shinobi made their way back to the Inuzuka residence with as much speed as their legs could produce. Naruto watched Kiba as he ran, carrying all of their clothes in the process. His feelings for Kiba had grown since the previous day. He felt himself growing closer to the dog-nin with each passing minute, something which Naruto loved and hated. He loved getting to see the real Kiba (Something which he was sure that no one else knew about), but hated the fact that he was viewing Kiba as more than just a friend. Naruto had no idea how to comprehend what he was feeling. The only thing which he knew for sure was that he now liked Kiba more than Sakura.

The trees suddenly parted and the Inuzuka residence came into view. Light streamed out of the house's big windows and Naruto could hear the familiar barks of the dogs. The two quickly ran towards the front door, but it immediately swung open before them. In the doorway stood the infuriated Tsume, wearing a dark blue kimono and pulling a face which could have sent Orochimaru crawling into submission.

"Where the hell have you two been!" Tsume screamed, as Naruto and Kiba shrunk back with every word she uttered. "All I wanted to do tonight was get ready for my date, but I come home to find the dogs running around outside and you boys missing! Now you come back, right before my date, wearing nothing but wet boxers! What the hell have you two been doing!"

Both boys looked at one another, trying to decide who should speak. Finally, Kiba spoke up for the two of them. "We're really sorry mom. You see, after washing the dogs, the two of us were really dirty. So we ran towards the lake to clean up and well, I guess we lost track of time." Kiba got down on his knees. "Sorry mom, we didn't mean to make you worry." Kiba said innocently, before flashing a cocky wink towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly smiled and dropped down to his knees in the same fashion. "Yeah Tsume, we're deeply sorry, honest."

Tsume looked back and forth between the two boys before finally giving in with a sigh of relief. "At least you two are safe, and you guys did an amazing job at cleaning the dogs. Did Kiba teach you his trick jutsu for washing the dogs?" Tsume asked, eyeing Naruto slyly.

Naruto felt himself blush. "He tried to teach me the jutsu, but water isn't a style that comes easy to me. I kind of just threw him the soap and helped him spar with the dogs!" Naruto laughed embarrassingly.

"It's true. Naruto has a good grasp of his wind chakra, but his water style still needs some work." Kiba smiled and patted Naruto on the back.

Tsume looked amusingly at Naruto. "Ha ha, don't worry; you don't need to be shy about something as trivial as that. Now both of you get inside, you're making me cold just looking at you." She ordered.

Naruto and Kiba stepped inside the house and made their way into the den, where Akamaru and the other dogs had once again claimed an entire couch for themselves. Naruto fell onto the couch next to the dogs', while Kiba went to drop their clothes into the laundry basket. Tsume entered the room and squeezed herself onto the dogs' couch. She gazed down at the watch on her wrist, waiting for her date to arrive.

"What time are you going out Tsume?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well my date was supposed to pick me up half an hour ago, so I'm starting to feel a little...stood up." She said, dropping her head as Kiba entered the room.

Kiba fell into the seat next to Naruto. "Who is your date anyways, mom?" Kiba asked with a little concern.

"Oh, well its – " Tsume was cut off by the ring of the doorbell. "He's here!" She screamed and jumped off the couch to answer the door.

Naruto and Kiba stared at each other in disbelief as they heard a familiar voice in the hallway with Kiba's mother. A moment later, she stepped into the room with a tall man, dressed smartly in a black suit. The man's hair was a mess, sticking up in strange places and even covered one of his eyes. He also wore a dark, red scarf which covered the lower parts of his face.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Both the boys screamed in disbelief.

"Hey." Kakashi said with what appeared to be a smile.

"Since when do you go on dates Sensei!" Naruto screamed out of shock.

"And since when do you date my mother!" Kiba screamed along.

Kakashi stared at the boys with fond amusement. "What can I say, I like my women, wild..." he said slyly to Tsume.

Tsume giggled at his remark and the two nuzzled their noses together. "So we'll be at Ichiraku's if you need us." Tsume said with a calm smile. The two of them then left the room together, but Tsume stuck her head in one last time. "Please, don't need us. I too, like my men...wild." She winked.

Naruto felt as if his mind had been raped. Why do adults always have to give away so much information! Naruto watched as Kiba held onto the exact same facial expression. The two then looked at each other and made faces of absolute horror.

"Ok, that's something which I never, ever want to see again." Kiba said as he got up from the couch.

"That was really weird. Your mom and my sensei are dating." Naruto said with a disgusted expression.

"Okay, let's forget about what just happened. You wanna watch some movies before we go to sleep?" Kiba asked while adjusting his boxers.

"What did you have in mind?" Naruto asked curiously, as he himself got up from the couch.

"You can pick. We have a huge movie collection in the house." Kiba said as he made his way to the kitchen in the next room.

Naruto followed right behind him. "Seems like you have everything in this house." Naruto asked with a slight hint of envy.

Kiba reached into one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled out some unpopped popcorn. "Not everything." He said with a glum expression.

Naruto watched as his friend pulled out a pot and started heating the popcorn on the stove. "But you have a lake, dogs, training areas, a loft and a loving family! What could you possibly still want?" Naruto asked out of exasperation.

Kiba looked Naruto straight in the eyes. "A father." He said seriously. "A father that wouldn't abandon his family and blame it on his wife." Kiba's head dropped and Naruto saw his friend suffering for the first time ever.

Naruto was suddenly overcome by sadness. He and Kiba were even more alike than he thought. He had always desired to have a family of his own and Kiba had always desired to have a true father in his life. Naruto could understand everything that Kiba felt in that moment and felt himself growing even closer to his canine friend. Kiba's head was still unmoving, so Naruto walked around the counter separating them and gave Kiba a comforting hug. The two stood very still for what seemed like ages before Kiba finally pulled his head back up.

"Thanks Naruto, I guess...I guess I needed that." Kiba said with true gratitude in his eyes.

Naruto smiled back at Kiba. "Anytime, but now we're down to a very important question." Naruto said slyly.

"What?" Kiba asked curiously, becoming his old self again.

"Who can eat the most popcorn!" Naruto laughed as he started stuffing his mouth full of popcorn.

Kiba burst out laughing at Naruto. "You're on!" He said, as he grabbed a huge mouthful from the pot.

Within a few hand-fulls, the popcorn was already gone, with each shinobi emptying half the bowl into their mouths. Both of them fought over who the real winner was before they finally settled on a begrudging, tie. Naruto's ego felt bruised as Kiba took him up to the study where he had thousands of movies ripe for the plucking. Naruto decided to choose a horror movie which he had always wanted to watch, "Paranormal Shinobi." The two got some blankets and made their downstairs in order to watch the movie in the living room.

Naruto and Kiba fell onto a couch which only faced a coffee table. "Kiba?"

"Yeah?" Kiba said as he placed the movie's disk onto the coffee table.

Naruto felt himself blush. "How do movies actually work? I've always watched them at Konoha Cinemas, but I've never actually understood how a movie disk works?" He asked shyly.

Kiba stared thoughtfully at Naruto. "It's actually quite easy. They get people with a good control over their chakra to come in and copy the movie onto a special enhanced disk using that said chakra."

Naruto stared blankly at Kiba.

Kiba felt amused by his best friend's stupidity. "You just transfer part of your chakra onto the disk and the movie appears, see." Kiba placed his hand onto the disk and Naruto watched as it began to glow. Kiba then removed his hand and the disk projected a huge image into the air.

Naruto stared in disbelief as Kiba quickly turned the lights off and the movie began to play. The two boys pulled a huge blanket over themselves and their now dry boxers. Naruto was amazed at the images that lit up the room, but soon realized that he had chosen a horror movie. In no time at all, Naruto had buried himself under the covers out of sheer terror. Kiba was staring dimly at the movie before he actually fell asleep from exhaustion.

Naruto watched as his friend slumped onto the right hand side of the couch. _He looks so adorable when he's asleep_, Naruto thought to himself. He wasn't sure if it was the movie or if it was just Kiba, but Naruto lightly slumped himself onto his sleeping friend. He cushioned his head against his friend's shoulder and carefully wrapped his arms around him.

He watched as the movie finally ended, allowing him to enjoy the closeness between him and his friend. Darkness engulfed the room and Naruto felt Kiba's warm body as his only source of comfort. He closed his eyes and was once again barraged by multiple thoughts.

Was it really that wrong to be thinking of Kiba in this way? Did Kiba think of him in this way too and if so, why hadn't he done anything about it? Naruto tried to piece together an answer, but a lack of will and energy forced him to make do with what he had. He knew that his attraction to Kiba was on a totally different level than his attraction to Sakura, but he also knew that his attraction to Sakura was a more acceptable one. He also knew that he and Kiba both longed for a true family, something which Kiba had allowed Naruto to see. As the familiar sensation of sleep overcame him, Naruto felt a smile spread on his face. He hadn't had an erection this entire night! That one simple thought allowed Naruto to see the truth. No matter what his feelings were towards Kiba, Naruto knew that they could never be wrong.

* * *

**It's a little anti-climactic, because I don't want to rush the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed the random funny pairing there :) Just for laughs  
**

**School starts again tomorrow in South Africa, so the next update will be in about 3 - 7 days. Swi...**


	5. Chapter 5: What Dogs Think

**Hey Guys, I just wanna start by saying thanks to everyone who has been reading and for all the positive reviews :)**

**I'm sorry it took so long, but school is back on, so I'll be taking about a week for each chapter update from now on.**

**Chapter 5 is a bit shorter than the other chapters, because I shall be submitting chapter 6 in about a day and this kind of acts as a prelude. This chapter is also different in the sense that it is from Kiba's POV and not Naruto's. Once again, it's a little experimental, but the good stuff shall come tomorrow :D**

**I don't own...blah blah blah...**

**p.s. Quite graphic with some lemon...I think?**

* * *

Chapter 5: What Dogs Think

The living room was dank and hazy. Clouds had blocked out the morning sun and a cruel downpour was drenching the village. Lightning shook the earth and wind rattled the trees; not even the bravest shinobi would wander into the destruction of the storm. Kiba awoke very early in the morning, rattled by the chaos around him. He hazily opened his eyes and found Akamaru staring at him with a note stuck on his nose.

Kiba giggled at the sight of his ridiculous friend. "Looks like mom's not gonna be home today." Kiba said as he peeled the note from Akamaru's nose. He struggled to read the note in the dank light of the room, but squinted hard and just barely made out the contents.

_Dear Kiba_

_Spending the night at Kakashi's due to huge storm. _

_There's food is in the fridge and Pakkun left some torches in your room in case the power goes out._

_Don't destroy the house_

_Love_

_Mom_

_P.S. Pakkun peed on your bed._

Damnit! Kiba sprang to life at once, but felt Naruto's arms wrapped around his body. He froze. _Why're his arms around me?,_ he thought, before gently removing his friend from his own body. Kiba's mind was in too much anger to think about what had just happened. Instead, the shinobi blazed up the stairs and ripped the soiled sheets off of his bed. _You'd think Kakashi could've trained him better_, Kiba thought. He did his best to replace the sheets and dropped them into the laundry basket downstairs. Kiba felt sleepy again as he made his way back into the living room where he and Naruto had slept the previous night.

Naruto.

Kiba quietly gazed into the living room and found his sleeping fox. He was scantily sprawled across the blankets in nothing but his boxers, lying face down with his ass in the air. Kiba adjusted his tricky member as he admired his sexy friend. He took in the full view of Naruto's ass and legs before fixing his eyes on Naruto's beautiful hair. Inuzuka clan members never had a fixed gender preference and Naruto had become the apple of Kiba's eye.

Not many shinobi knew of his clan's orientation, but Kiba's mom had told him about it long ago. She made a point of introducing Kiba and his sister to nudity at a very early age, helping them to understand their feelings better. After Naruto had returned to the village, Kiba noticed how much he'd changed. He had become attractive in Kiba's eyes, but very hard to get. Naruto wasn't the brightest shinobi, so every attempt at seducing him had ended in failure, but not this time. As soon as the bug incident occurred at Naruto's apartment block, Kiba went to Lady Tsunade's office and offered up his home as a vacancy. The hokage had been sceptical, but Kiba's persistence changed her mind. Ever since then, he had been formulating everything he could in order to get his foxy friend to notice him.

Kiba continued to stare at his sleeping friend. So far his plan had been a success, as he had caught Naruto checking him out on many occasions, flattering Kiba greatly. Initially Naruto was acting quite introverted around him, but now Kiba could see the warmth growing in their relationship. The fact that Naruto had wrapped his arms around Kiba's body definitely showed him how he truly felt, but Kiba wanted Naruto to come to terms with his own emotions. He wanted Naruto to love him, more than just a friend.

Naruto rolled over in his sleep, turning onto his back. Kiba stared in ecstasy at the erection that tented Naruto's boxers. He watched in fixed amazement as Naruto began to mumble in his sleep. At first, all he said were a few simple words, but then Naruto whispered one name that stood out from the rest.

Kiba.

Kiba felt a smile spread on his face. _Looks like Naruto likes me too,_ he thought, staring at his friend's now throbbing erection. Kiba thought about everything that he could do to Naruto in that moment, but he knew he could never take advantage of someone he loved. Instead, he thought of a plan that would get Naruto to admit his feelings for him.

_Yeah, that'll definitely work, _Kiba thought as ideas swam into his head. _This has got to be my best plan ever._

With one final glance at Naruto's sleeping figure, Kiba ran out of the living room and headed towards the stairs. Naruto would probably only sleep for another hour at best, so he had to hurry and get his plan into action. He climbed the stairs, two at a time, and finally reached his bedroom. He stepped inside his room and ran towards the window on the bottom north wall. He released the latches and swung the window open, inviting the deadly storm into his bedroom. The wind blew all the cupboard doors wide open and the rain wet all of their clothing. Kiba gazed at the now unusable clothes that filled their cupboards.

_Perfect, _Kiba thought, closing the window afterwards. _First part's done, now for phase 2._

Kiba darted out of his room and made his way towards the study. For phase 2, Kiba had to prevent his dvds from working correctly, but without breaking them. He wasn't exactly sure how he could do that, but with little time, Kiba had to think fast. He stood before the chakra disks and his mind went blank.

_What do I do?, _he thought to himself as he started to panic. _There has to be a way!_

Then he thought of the perfect solution. He gathered up the thousands of dvds in one big bag and carried them downstairs. The bag was almost crushing Kiba from its immense weight, but he couldn't make any noise as he walked past the living room and towards his sister's bedroom.

_She won't be home for a few more days, _Kiba thought and shoved the door open to her room.

Her room was largely similar to his own, but without a loft. She had the exact same wall and floor coverings, albeit less furniture. Hana was hardly ever home, so she didn't care too much in decorating her room. The other ninken were all sleeping on the floor of her bedroom, with Akamaru lying there as well. Kiba set the heavy bag down on her bed and tip-toed out the room.

_Phase 2 is done, only one more left._

With 45 minutes still on the clock, Kiba was ahead of his own schedule. He stared at the clock on the kitchen wall, before continuing with his plans. All he still had to do was move the snacks in the kitchen to the bottom cabinets. Really simple, but very erotic in the end. He opened cabinet after cabinet, moving everything food related to the bottom areas. Once Kiba was finally finished, he breathed a short sigh of relief and went to go check on Naruto.

Kiba peered inside the living room and saw that Naruto was still in the exact same position as when he left. Even his boner still hadn't gone down! Kiba felt more aroused than ever when he saw Naruto's throbbing erection once again. Everything was in place, so Kiba had some free time on his hands.

_Now for some alone time, _he thought and made his way upstairs towards the bathroom. It was only a few feet away from the staircase's landing, so he had plenty of time to take care of business.

Kiba felt his dick begin to rise, as he entered the bathroom. With excitement flowing through his entire body, Kiba decided to start the day with a warm shower. He turned the hot water tap all the way and ripped off his boxers. The dog-nin stepped into the shower and allowed the water to heat his entire body. Kiba's dick was now at full length, seeking attention from its horny host. He took hold of his huge, uncut dick and started to stroke it back and forth. Slowly at first, Kiba remembered what it felt like to hold Naruto in his arms like when they were washing the dogs. He remembered the pure enjoyment and freedom of skinny dipping with his friend, longing to kiss him all over his naked body. Kiba sped up his pace, moaning louder and louder with each stroke. He closed his eyes and pictured Naruto riding his dick, but that was too much for him. With one final stroke, Kiba closed his eyes and shot stream after stream of cum all over the walls of the shower. Kiba dropped onto the shower floor, exhausted from the intense pleasure and lack of sleep. He felt the water beating down on him and watched his juice slide down the shower wall. Kiba wanted Naruto, more than ever before.

* * *

**As you can see, very graphic**

**Next chapter sneak peek: There shall be a "game", flash lights and 2 very horny ninja ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Ecstasy

**Hey guys, pretty excited for this chapter :)**

**The moment has finally come and Kiba's plans are in action. Lot's of erotic visuals and stuff, so you are warned.  
**

**I already have an ending planned for the story, it'll probably occur in about 4 or 5 chapters, so that's gonna be a sad moment. :'( But I am pleased to inform you that I have a sequel planned out :) No spoilers shall be given...  
**

**Hope you like this chapter and a big thank you to everyone's positive comments. You Guys Rock :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ecstasy

Thunder crashed in the distance, snapping Naruto out of his deep sleep. He was lying on the couch, alone in the dark living room. In his hazy state, Naruto could hear a violent thunderstorm raging outside the house. He lifted himself into a seated position, stretched his arms and yawned loudly. The room itself was silent, but Naruto could hear the sizzling of a frying pan coming from the kitchen. Groaning slightly, Naruto lifted himself up and made his way into the corridor.

_Tsume must be making breakfast already, _Naruto thought as he dragged his body towards the kitchen. _I wonder if Kiba's been eating without_ me. After yesterdayNaruto now knew that he really liked Kiba, more than just a friend, but he had no idea how Kiba felt about him. The two had grown quite close in the past few days, but Naruto couldn't tell if Kiba was being affectionate on purpose or if it was just his nature. He suddenly became distracted from his thoughts when a beautiful aroma drifted through the air. Naruto had never smelled anything so delicious and quickly followed the scent into the kitchen.

Standing in front of the stove was his friend, wearing nothing but an apron and a tight pair of purple briefs. Naruto almost gasped at the sight. Kiba's ass was perfectly tucked into the briefs, stretching the underwear way past their normal limit. His back muscles were on full display and his thighs left nothing to Naruto's imagination. Naruto didn't think that he would ever get used to seeing his Godlike friend.

"Hey Naruto, hope you had a good rest this morning." Kiba said without turning around.

"Best sleep I've ever had!" Naruto yawned with a smile.

Kiba turned around. "I kinda guessed when I found you lying on top of me!" Kiba joked with a smile.

Naruto had forgotten about that. "My bad, that horror movie really tired me out. Anyways, where's your mom? Shouldn't she be back from her date right now? He asked, grabbing a seat in front of the island. _Hopefully now he won't see anything "rise" while I'm talking to him_, Naruto thought to himself.

"Weather's too bad for anyone to be outside right now, so she's staying at Kakashi's apartment." He answered, while flipping some pancakes on the stove.

Naruto's head was full of vulgar images. "That's...pretty disgusting..." He said with horror all over his face. _Kakashi's probably using everything that he learnt while reading ero-sennin's books._ _Blegh!_

Kiba laughed at Naruto. "Leave it to the pervy sage's student to think so sexually!" He laughed, while bending down to get some maple syrup out of the cabinet.

Naruto thought his dick would burst right through his boxers. Kiba's ass was on full display, flexing and contracting beneath the thin briefs. "C-C'mon! A-Anyone would have thought that!" Naruto managed to say.

Kiba stood up. "You okay Naruto? You look like you're in pain." He flipped the pancake onto a plate and handed it to Naruto, placing the maple syrup on the counter.

"No, I-I'm just a little tired. Yeah, that's it, I'm just tired." He said, feeling his erection aching for an escape._ Is he trying to kill me with those underwear!, _Naruto thought desperately.

"With the amount of sleep you got, I doubt it!" Kiba laughed, pouring more batter into the pan.

Naruto smiled. "Anyways, this sure looks good Kiba! Itadakimasu!" He said, taking a huge bite out of the pancake. "Delicious!"

Kiba sat down next to Naruto with his own pancake. "Thanks Naruto, I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking!" The two boys hungrily enjoyed their breakfasts. In between bites, the shinobi discussed their possible plans for the day. Both of them agreed that they would have to stay inside, but Naruto desperately wanted to train with Kiba.

"No problem, we can use the training area upstairs." Kiba said, while placing their dishes into the sink.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had that. Let me just go and put some proper clothes on." Naruto said and he ran upstairs towards Kiba's room.

_Naruto's in for a big surprise_, Kiba thought to himself, as he quickly washed the two dishes.

"What the-!"

The room was a complete mess! Leaves lay strewn across the floor, while books were blown off their shelves. Cupboard doors hung wide open and the rain had left all the boys' clothes soaked. Naruto examined the room and spotted the culprit, an open window. He quickly shut the troublesome object and went to check on his clothes. He knelt down and saw that all his orange tracksuits were wet, along with his pyjamas and even his underwear! _This can't be happening,_ he thought in disbelief. _First we can't leave the house and now all my clothes are ruined! Someone definitely has it out for me..._

Naruto heard a groan behind him and turned to face Kiba, who carried an expression full of "anger". "How the hell did this happen!" Kiba shouted, as he ran across the room, discarding his apron in the process.

Naruto felt himself staring at Kiba's purple groin. His eyes were now on level with the dog-nin's crotch, which was incredibley hard not to admire. "I-I came in and found the window wide open. The storm just ruined everything in here, even our clothes!" Naruto pointed towards their clothing, trying with all his might to prevent a boner.

"We must have forgotten to close the window last night." Kiba's face relaxed. "Well I guess we had better start cleaning. The quicker we can get this place dry the better." He said, as he ran out of the room to get some cleaning equipment.

Naruto watched his beautiful friend run out the room. He was starting to feel like a man whore, from all his constant staring. _Maybe I should just tell him how I feel, but that could just make things awkward. If only I knew how Kiba felt, then maybe this would be easier...  
_

Kiba reappeared moments later with two brooms and a lot of towels. "That's not gonna work." Naruto said flatly.

"Why not?" His friend asked.

"The two of us would take too long to clean this entire room by ourselves." Naruto brought his hands together and made a seal. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He shouted and a dozen shadow clones appeared in a puff of smoke. "It'll be much faster this way."

Kiba couldn't help but agree with his foxy friend. "Well then, let's get to work." He smiled.

"Yeah!" The many Naruto screamed as they each hurried off and cleaned the room. The clones were very productive and within minutes, the entire room was completely spotless. The leaves had been swept out and every area had been dried with a towel. Only the wet clothes remained behind, but two shadow clones had already moved those to the laundry. Naruto dispersed his technique and the two shinobi were alone once more.

"Yes, now we can finally get some training done." Naruto said, strectching his body in the process.

Kiba took a stance opposite Naruto. "Hope you're in good shape Naruto." Kiba teased. "You'll need it to beat me."

Naruto scoffed. "Excuse me? Who beat who in the chuunin exams?" Naruto joked.

Kiba's face suddenly became angry. "That's just cause you farted!" Kiba screamed, lunging at Naruto with his claws out.

The two ninjas sparred for almost the entire day! Neither of them would give up, for fear of the other berating them. Eventually the dull grey sky was filled with orange shades and dusk fell upon the Leaf Village. Naruto lay exhausted on the floor, while Kiba was hunched over a cupboard, unable to move.

"I think we should call this a tie Naruto." Kiba pleaded.

Naruto laughed. " The great Uzumaki Naruto never accepts a tie!" He shouted proudly.

Kiba stared at him. "He will if he wants supper!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto's head fell in defeat. "Fine, it's a tie..."

"I knew you'd say that!" Kiba laughed. He lurched over to where his friend was lying and helped him onto his feet.

"You don't have to do this." Naruto said as Kiba walked him downstairs.

Kiba scoffed at his friend. "A shinobi who fails a mission is treated as scum, but those who leave their allies behind are worse than scum. Isn't that what you always say?" Kiba asked Naruto, staring him in the eyes.

Naruto looked thoughtfully at Kiba. "Guess I can't fault you there."

The two had finally made it back to the kitchen. Kiba helped Naruto onto his seat and got some microwave ramen from the fridge.

"Aah! You have ramen!" Naruto screamed in delight.

"Of course we do! The great Uzuamki Naruto eats nothing else." Kiba teased.

Naruto sat back in his seat. "Are you making fun of me?" Naruto asked sceptically.

Kiba popped the food into the microwave. "Hey, I'm just stating the obvious." He smirked.

"I guess you are!" Naruto laughed.

Kiba pulled the ramen out of the microwave and the two happily ate their meals. It was just a little over 5 now and lightning had begun to strike in numerous areas. The screeching could be heard above them and light flashed across all the windows. Just as the two boys completed their dinners, a powerful bolt struck the house, cutting off the power supply. All the lights shut off immediately and the house had been plunged into darkness. Many of the ninken had retired in Tsume's room where they were shielded from the violent lightning. The two boys put down their empty bowls and looked at one another.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Naruto slumped sadly. "Now we can't watch movies or anything."

"Damnit." Kiba said. _What does the power have to do with the movies? Oh well, at least now I don't have to explain the missing dvds, _Kiba thought with relief. "Well, I guess we could find something to do in my room, maybe."

"Then what are we doing just sitting around!" Naruto screamed with enthusiasm. "Let's go find something to do!" And he rushed off towards Kiba's bedroom.

"Keep this up and you'll be the new fuzzy brows!" Kiba shouted as he chased Naruto upstairs.

Kiba's room was pitch black, with no light filtering through. Nothing could be seen, not even the pure white of the bed sheets. The dog-nin jumped onto his loft and picked up the forgotten flashlights which Pakkun had left for them. Now with some form of light to guide them, the two boys fell onto their beds and discussed what they could do.

"Why don't we spar some more?" Naruto suggested.

"We can't, our chakras are completely drained. Why don't we play a game instead?" Kiba said suggestively.

Naruto frowned. "You mean like snakes and kunai? Those games are for kids."

"No, not like snakes and kunai." Kiba smirked. "I was thinking more like...truth or dare?"

Naruto's eyes flung wide open. If he played this game with Kiba, then maybe something interesting could happen between them. He thought hard for a minute. "Okay, we can play that, but on one condition."

Kiba's eyes met Naruto's. "What?"

"We can only pick two truths, then we have to do a dare. A dare which has to be obeyed."

Kiba considered it for a moment. "Okay Naruto, you've got yourself a deal."

The two were sitting cross-legged on their respective beds. It had become very cold since that morning, so both boys had their bodies covered in blankets. The flashlights stood upright in each of their hands, highlighting every feature on their faces. Kiba started the game.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He chose flatly.

"Do you have a crush on someone in the village?" Kiba asked suggestively.

Naruto gazed into Kiba's beautiful eyes. "Yes, I do." He replied. "Truth or dare Kiba?"

Kiba was now one step closer to Naruto's true feelings. "Truth." He chose seriously.

"Do you have a crush on a girl in the village?" Naruto asked cleverly.

Kiba couldn't let the blonde beat him to the truth. "Nope, not in this village. Truth or dare Naruto?"

His friend had snaked past his own question. Now he was on the assault. "I'll pick truth again." Naruto replied.

Kiba thought hard about his question. "Are you close to the person you like, Naruto?"

Naruto felt himself being probed. "I think we've become quite close." He replied honestly. "Truth or dare Kiba?"

He had to stay one step ahead of Naruto. "Dare." Kiba chose.

Naruto thought hard about something that he really wanted to see. "I dare you to moon me, unless your chicken?" Naruto asked.

_Hmph, that's way too easy, _Kiba thought and decided to give Naruto a show. He handed Naruto his torch and stood up on his knees. He turned away from Naruto and bent his ass backwards, as he slowly peeled the silky briefs off of his bum. Naruto watched as each perfect cheek popped out from the silky fabric. Each of them was a golden brown colour, perfectly rounded and completely hairless. Naruto was in awe of the spheres that were just a few inches from his face. Kiba turned his head and saw Naruto staring lustfully at his ass. Before he covered them once again, Kiba slapped his luscious ass playfully and gave a soft moan. Then it was over. The two were back in the game.

"Was that enough Naruto?" He asked, gazing intently at Naruto's now hard member.

Naruto gulped. "Y-Yeah." He swallowed hard and tried to adjust his erection.

"Well then, I guess you have to do a dare now." Kiba smirked. He wanted Naruto so badly, but he would have to wait just a bit longer. "I dare you to switch your boxers with my briefs."

Naruto thought he would cum right then and there. Kiba wanted him to wear his sexy purple briefs! This night was definitely going to be fun. "Okay, let me just change real quick."

Naruto stood up from the bed and gave both torches to Kiba. He turned around and copied Kiba's earlier performance. Kiba gazed lustfully at Naruto's ass and thighs, wanting nothing more than to massage his friend up and down along his body. Naruto pulled his boxers completely off and threw them over his shoulder towards Kiba. Kiba caught the underwear in his right hand and could smell his foxy friend all over them. He quickly removed his own briefs and passed them to Naruto. The boxers slid easily up Kiba's legs, but he noticed a wet spot that was probably made by Naruto's pre cum. His friend slipped into the purple briefs and popped them over his round ass. The briefs hugged Naruto comfortably, but he was sure that they were highlighting some very inappropriate areas. Naruto rubbed his silky ass before turning back around and continuing the game.

"Was I as good as you?" Naruto asked innocently.

A smile spread over Kiba's face in the dim light. "Even better." Kiba replied.

"Well then, truth or dare Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"I'll pick truth." Kiba said, as he started rubbing his crotch up and down.

Naruto gazed at his horny friend. "Have you ever wanted to kiss a man?"

Kiba nodded towards Naruto. "More than ever before."

The answer sent Naruto over the edge. The blonde ninja leaped onto Kiba and their lips met. Naruto could feel the dog-nin's soft lips pressing sinfully against his own. _I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't stop myself anymore_, he thought. He wrapped his arms around Kiba and felt all his worries melt away. Kiba took hold of Naruto and thrust his tongue into the ninja's mouth. Kiba could taste his beautiful friend and their tongues began to wrestle for dominance in between their mouths. Naruto had the upper hand, but Kiba pushed Naruto up against the wall as their sinful game turned physical. He held Naruto tightly against the wall, feeling Naruto's legs wrap around his own. _I can't believe this is finally happening!_ Kiba thought, as his body began to fill with the ecstasy of his best friend. Naruto felt himself running out of air and soon the two boys were both gasping for breath. Naruto fell onto Kiba's bed, joined by Kiba a second later. The dog-nin lay next to his friend and began to plant kisses all along Naruto's neck.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Kiba stopped his kisses. "Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

Kiba paused. Those were the words that he had always wanted to hear. "I think I love you too, Naruto." He said and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Do you think we could just stay like this? I don't think I'm ready for what comes next..." Naruto said weakly.

Kiba smile and pulled his friend closer to him. "We can do whatever makes you happy." He replied.

The two boys lay against each other in total silence; each of them trying to understand what had just happened. Naruto was both joyful and worried over what had occurred. This kind of love was not acceptable in the world of ninjas, but Kiba made Naruto happier than anyone ever before. _Something that brings so much happiness couldn't be wrong, could it? _Naruto thought to himself. He slowly felt his fatigue grow and the blonde ninja silently fell asleep in the safety of Kiba's arms.

* * *

**Hopefully the ending wasn't too painful for some of you, but just remember that have only been living with each other for 3 days. **

**The chapters might get a bit more serious from here, but I highly doubt that.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review till your heart's content :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Stormy Results

**Hey Guyz. Just want to start out by apologizing for not uploading sooner. School's gotten quite hectic, but I will continue the story.**

**Updates might take roughly a week to 3 weeks from now on, hope you understand.  
**

**Anyways, here's chapter 7 of the story :) Kiba and Naruto discuss their wishes for their relationship, but something goes awry.  
**

**Hope you like and please review :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...blah blah blah...fictional...blah blah blah  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Stormy Results

Naruto felt content as he lay next to Kiba. The Uzumaki had woken little over an hour ago in the comfort of his best friend's arms. The two ninja had spent the entire night cuddled together in Kiba's bed, while the storm outside continued to rage. Naruto felt safe in Kiba's arms and pushed his body further into the Inuzuka's warm hold.

_I can't believe this is actually happening!_ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and listened to his friend's rhythmic breathing. _Kiba could've had anyone in the village, but he chose me._ Naruto felt as if he were on top of the world. His deepest desires had come true and Kiba was finally acknowledging him. Feeling overjoyed, Naruto turned himself over and faced his lover. Kiba's hair was a mess, his eyes were drunkenly closed and he had drooled across the pillow! _Definitely not his finest moment._ Naruto thought, chuckling to himself silently. _Guess even Gods have off days... _

He stared longingly at his friend's gorgeous face, hoping the moment would never end, but then Kiba let out a soft mumble and lazily opened his eyes. It took him a few moments before his eyes could adjust to the dank light, but he slowly met Naruto's gaze. With a cocky smile and a sly wink, Kiba brought his face closer to Naruto's and placed a tender kiss against his lips.

"Morning sleepy head." Kiba said with a smile.

Naruto cocked his head. "I should be saying that to you! It's almost noon!"

Kiba sat up and stretched his body. "So what? It's not like we were gonna get out of bed today anyways?" He yawned.

Naruto stood up and looked over to his friend. "Don't you remember what I said last night? I don't want to take this thing too fast."

Kiba cocked his head to the side. "That's not what your lower region is saying."

"Huh?" Naruto looked down towards the stained, purple briefs and saw his erection pitching a noticeable tent. His face instantly blazed of pure embarrassment. Naruto screamed as he instinctively grabbed a pillow to hide his shame.

Kiba burst out laughing from the bed. "You don't have to be so embarrassed Naruto! Everyone gets morning glory at some point!" He said, as his chuckling died down. "See, even I have it." Kiba pulled the covers off of his crotch and put his tent on full display. Naruto's eyes gaped lustfully at the straining member that looked as if it would burst right through Kiba's boxers! The thing looked bigger every time he saw it!

Naruto blushed and looked away as he felt himself begin to stare. "Well, some of us just aren't that open with ourselves ok?" He said, turning away from Kiba and folding his arms across his chest.

Kiba got out of the bed and walked over to Naruto. "Don't worry; a few more days with us should ease you into it." Kiba laughed and hugged Naruto from behind.

Naruto felt himself smile as his friend embraced him. "Why are you guys so open with yourselves though? Is it like a family thing?" He asked, turning his neck slightly to face Kiba.

"More like a clan thing. You see, the Inuzuka clan are famous for their use of dogs in their ninjutsu. From an early age parents would have their children study the lifestyles and actions of the dogs." Kiba explained. "And since dogs don't wear clothes, it wasn't something we had to abide to while growing up. Neat huh?"

"That also explains why you're so affectionate." Naruto joked.

Kiba smiled at him. "Why wouldn't I be affectionate towards my mate?"

"Mate?"

Kiba began kissing Naruto up and down his neck. "Of course stupid! I wanna be your boyfriend, if that's alright with you."

Naruto was overjoyed at Kiba's statement, but he didn't want it to be so easy for the dog-nin. "Only if you can catch me Kiba!" And with that, he broke free of Kiba's playful kisses and ran out of the room.

Kiba felt a smile grow on his face. "Guess this is never gonna be easy. Well, here I come Naruto!" He screamed, dropping to all fours and sprinting out the room. He darted through the corridors and found his mate waving to him by the stairs.

"Is that all you've got Kiba? You'll never catch me at this rate!" Naruto snickered and hurried down the staircase.

"That's where you're wrong Naruto!" Kiba shouted behind the blonde. He made contact with the first floor and Naruto was almost in reaching distance. With a mighty pounce, Kiba had Naruto pinned to the floor near the kitchen.

"Looks like I'm your boyfriend now." Naruto smiled stupidly.

Kiba grinned at his goofy friend. "Which means you're all mine." He said seductively and dove in for the kiss.

Naruto felt Kiba's soft lips make contact with his own. All the amazing feelings from the previous night shot through Naruto's body once again. He moved his hands from the floor to caress Kiba's face and pulled his mate further into his mouth. Kiba's tongue slipped in with ease and began to wrestle for dominance in the shinobi's mouth. His body was in ecstasy, moaning in joy every time his tongue made contact with Kiba's. His mate became more and more passionate the longer they held on. Kiba pulled Naruto into his embrace and slipped his hands onto his boyfriend's butt. He clutched Naruto's luscious ass and began to gently squeeze each cheek in his hands. The room was filled with intimate moans from the two shinobi, so loud that neither of them noticed another person in the room. In the heat of the moment, the two boys broke off their kiss from sheer exhaustion and finally saw Tsume staring at them from the kitchen. The two ninja froze dead, neither of them knowing what to do. The room was encapsulated in silence, until Tsume finally burst out laughing.

She was standing behind the island counter with a cup of coffee in her hands, laughing like crazy."So this is how you tell your dear old mother that you're gay! Haha, you were always the spirited one Kiba!" She laughed, banging her mug on the kitchen counter.

Naruto relaxed a bit as his mate let go of his body and stood up to face his mother. "And you tell your dear old son that you're sleeping with Kakashi-sensei by leaving him a note?" Kiba replied sarcastically as he pulled Naruto onto his feet.

Tsume spat out the coffee she was drinking. "I was drunk okay! Happens to everyone."

"Yeah, I'm sure of that." Kiba said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two Inuzukas. "So...Tsume, why'd you come back so quickly with the storm still raging and all?"

Tsume sighed from behind the counter and lowered her coffee onto the table top. "Tsunade-sama says she has an urgent message to discuss with us. I asked her if it could wait, but she insisted on meeting us here as soon as possible. I had to brave that terrible storm all by myself thanks to her." Tsume said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Maybe some people got hurt in the storm?" Naruto asked.

Kiba put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, probably just some people who got lost while out on their travels. Happens all the time."

Tsume's face twisted into an expression of pure anger as she heard the two boys' replies. "If that's the case, then that only means one thing..."

The shinobi looked at each other hesitantly as tension filled the air. "What?" They asked in unison.

Tsume took a deep breath as her menacing eyes gave no hints of what was about to come. "I would've lost the chance to spend the entire day in bed with Kakashi!" She whined.

"Aaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhh!" The boys screamed as their minds were filled with terrible images.

"Why would you tell your son that!?" Kiba screamed.

Tsume took a sip from her coffee. "Oh please, you're not a kid anymore. I could easily tell that from what I just saw a few minutes ago." She said slyly.

Kiba and Naruto both blushed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of boys. Just try to keep that passion behind closed doors. Anyways, Tsunade-sama should be here within the next half hour, so go clean yourselves up, ok?"

Kiba and Naruto sighed in unison. "Will do Tsume!" Naruto said with effort.

"Yeah, we could sure use a good clean." replied Kiba. The two ninja turned around and made their way back to the staircase; Kiba wrapping an arm around Naruto in the process.

"Oh and boys?" Tsume called.

"Yeah?" They replied.

"PUT SOME FRICKEN PANTS ON!" She screamed.

Her shout sent a chill down the boys' backs. "Y-y-yes Ma'am!" They shouted and ran up the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them.

They burst into Kiba's room and fell onto the floor with a painful thud.

"Ow..." Naruto groaned. "Your mom just gets stranger each day Kiba."

Kiba looked over at Naruto. "Don't remind me."

Naruto picked himself up from the floor. "So who's gonna shower first?"

Kiba stared at him for a second before returning a sly smile. "We can save time by showering together y'know?"

"Hey! I said we're gonna take this slow! You know, as in nothing too sexual for now!" Naruto beamed, however Kiba's comment did make him feel a little turned on, especially since Kiba was lying right in front of him with his toned abs and chest bulging slightly. What made things worse was the fact that Kiba was still wearing Naruto's stained boxers!

"It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." Kiba replied, also getting up now. "I mean, we went skinny dipping together 2 days ago. How is this any different?"

Naruto had to force a careful answer for his mate. "The difference is that we'd be horny in a small space, which would lead to who knows what! So please, I'm gonna take a shower now and you'd better not come in!" Naruto threatened.

Kiba's head fell. "Fine. I guess I'll go pick up our dry clothes from the hamper."

Kiba left the room to go downstairs, giving Naruto enough time to make his way towards the bathroom. It was down the hall from Kiba's room, so Naruto had no problem finding it. Inside, there was a shower-tub with a blue curtain, two sinks facing a grand mirror and a noticeable toilet next to the tub. Naruto decided that a hot shower would do well for his nerves, so he turned the tap, stripped off Kiba's purple briefs and stepped into the shower.

The room was filled with steam, as the water beat down on Naruto's naked body. He grabbed some soap that was lying on the floor and proceeded to wash his torso. He started by rubbing the soap across his tight chest, letting the foam slide down his rigid abs. He then brought the soap lower, cleansing each of his legs with special attention. Naruto looked down at his semi-hard cock and lubed his hands up thoroughly. He took hold of his warm member and proceeded to lather the head and massage his dangling balls. Naruto started to moan as his dick grew to its fullest size. He began to think about Kiba and all the things he could've done with him the previous night. _I could've seen him naked. I could've licked his amazing abs up and down. I could've sucked on his enormous dick. He could've, he could've...been in me!_ His thoughts became too much and Naruto gave one final moan before shooting his load all over the shower-tub's curtain. His body was totally exhausted, so he exited the pulsing shower.

_I can't believe Kiba didn't come inside. _He thought to himself, as a smile spread across his lips. _I guess he does respect my wishes after_ all. Then a strange thought popped into his head._ I wonder if Kiba's ever jerked off in here too? _

Naruto picked up a towel and proceeded to dry off his body. Once he was done, he wrapped the fabric around his waist and opened the door. The steam that had been building up in the bathroom rushed out the open doorway, where Kiba was patiently waiting for Naruto.

"Sounds like you had a good time." Kiba said with his cocky smile. "Bet you wish I was in there with you." He joked.

Naruto was still horny from his jerk off, so he felt no embarrassment over his actions. "Not really, but I did leave you a present on the shower curtain. You're gonna love it." He jokingly replied.

Kiba laughed at his mate. "Guess I better get in there then!" He joked and stepped into the bathroom. Right before closing the door, Kiba shook his barely clothed ass from side to side, before giving a cocky smile and closing the door behind him.

"Damn." Naruto said aloud. "I should've had him join me."

-TimeSkip-

The three housemates were waiting impatiently in the living room. Tsuande ba-chan was supposed to have arrived an hour ago, yet they hadn't even received word from her yet. They were all 3 sitting on the ninken's couch, while the dogs were outside on a potty break. Time was moving slowly and no one was saying anything. Finally, Naruto broke the silence.

"When the hell is this grandma getting here!?" He shouted and fell over in despair.

Tsume didn't even look in his direction. "Tsunade isn't a very punctual person. I suspect she'll be here shortly though."

"How can ya tell?" Kiba asked as he pulled his mate back into a sitting position.

Naruto snapped back into reality. "Yeah! It's been over an hour already and she still hasn't arr-"

Naruto's words were cut short as a large animal crashed through the window opposite them and smacked Naruto right in the face. Wind and rain drenched the living room, but a familiar jounin burst through the open area and closed it off quickly with a layer of wood.

"Sorry about that. You won't believe the weather out there." Captain Yamato replied sheepishly. "Are you okay Katsuyu?"

The animal that clung to Naruto's face spoke up. "Yes, I believe so. Sorry for that Naruto." She replied and slid her way onto the floor.

"What's the big idea?" Naruto shouted. "We were expecting Tsunade ba-chan, not you guys!"

Kiba punched Naruto across the face. "Quiet Naruto! This is serious."

Naruto was about to ask Kiba what his problem was, but the expression on his face was dire. He looked over at Tsume and saw complete terror in her eyes. Naruto followed her gaze towards Katsuyu and saw that the slug was holding something on its head. It was a blood soaked chunin jacket. One that contained a single name on its neck collar. "Hana"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**The setting of the story is going to start moving away from the house and more into other areas. I apologize for any errors, as I did rush it a bit.  
**

**Hope you guys enjoyed seeing those familiar faces ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Hope And Trust

**Hey guys, here's the latest chapter of the story. Once again, I'm really sorry for the late updates. This chapter was ready to be submitted last week, but I didn't like the way the story was going so I rewrote everything :P**

**This chapter promises for a few surprises. There's gonna be a lot planned for some of the characters so hopefully you can pick up on some suttle hints throughout the chapter ;)**

**I also just wanna thank you all once again for the amazing reviews which really made my day. Please continue to review, cause it might just make the updates happen quicker ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hope and Trust

"What do you mean you don't know what happened!? You were in charge of her platoon DAMNIT!" Tsume screamed, standing up from her seat, walking straight over to Katsuyu and Captain Yamato, an accusing finger pointed towards him. Her voice was sharp as she tried to hide the anguish in her tone.

The atmosphere had become tense, a result of the news on Hana's whereabouts. The Inuzukas were shocked to say the least. Both Kiba and Tsume had reacted in ways that Naruto could never have imagined. He watched as Tsume took all her frustrations out on the Captain, while Kiba merely shook beside him in silence. The dog-nin's eyes were wide, struggling between feelings of sadness and anger. Naruto had no idea how he could help the shattered family. He hadn't even known Hana well enough to be able to comfort them. All he could do was watch as the situation continued to unfold.

"What happened Tenzou! What did you do with my daughter!?" Tsume screamed in grief, grabbing Yamato's shoulders and shaking him violently.

The Captain knew Tsume would react in this manner, so he allowed the worried mom to berate him. Her anger was released through her arms, as she weakly threw her fists at the man before her eyes burst into tears. Naruto had never seen Tsume cry before; it was something completely out of her character. He had grown to love the eccentric and messy mother who Kiba liked to argue with, but the person in front of him was a stranger to his eyes. Not even Yamato looked like he recognised the woman before him. Feeling pity for the sobbing mother, the Captain quickly helped her back onto the couch. When she had finally calmed down, he cleared his throat and revealed all that he knew.

"Hana and I were in charge of protecting a diplomatic team which was supposed to help end the civil war in Amegakure. Along the way, we were ambushed by the followers of the old tyrant, Hanzo. We did our best to protect the diplomats, but the enemy critically wounded Hana. As the medical-nin of our squad, she began to heal her wounds, but the remaining ninja grabbed her and fled the scene."

The room was silent. Yamato's ghostly words had echoed through the dreary space. Naruto's face fell as he pictured the horrible scene. Alongside him, Kiba and Tsume gaped in shock. "I tailed them for as long as I could, but I still had to tend to the diplomats. All I eventually found was her jacket." He said, shifting his shameful gaze away from the family.

Naruto looked over to the bloodied uniform once again. There was a large volume of blood soaking the material, almost blocking Katsuyu from view. The chances of Hana surviving such an attack were weak, and her capture reduced the odds significantly. Naruto could see the shear intensity of the situation, but he didn't want to believe that his friend's sister had died. He remembered how Kiba had always mentioned his family's strength and vigilance; two things that stopped them from ever giving up hope._ No, she's definitely alive, _he thought. _If she's anything like Kiba, then there's no way that she died._

Kiba, however, had started cursing silently to himself, realizing that he may never see his sister again. His usual cocky grin and chocolate eyes were now loomed over in absolute terror. The situation was becoming too much for him. He grasped his stomach, feeling the sorrow sink lower throughout his body. Naruto couldn't stand to see his friend in such pain. Trying to be helpful in some way, Naruto reached out to Kiba. Ever so gently, Naruto brought his arms forward and wrapped them lovingly around his strong dog-nin. The brunette's skin was clammy due to all of his shaking, but Naruto tried to warm his friend as best he could. Kiba returned the hug in silence, clinging desperately for support. Not one word was uttered, a first since Naruto had joined the household. It was plain to see that the news had affected him.

Across from them, Tsume and Yamato were discussing issues surrounding the mission and Hana's disappearance. The mother still had tears in her eyes, though she spoke calmly in order to better understand the situation. Katsuyu reassured the kunoichi that Tsunade-sama was doing all in her power to scour the area, enlisting the help of the Hyugas and the Yamanakas. Their voices were becoming tense, so the boys pulled out of their hug and continued to listen once again. "...so you see, we barely have any ninja in the village as it is. Tsunade-sama would never ask you for your aid were it not for our lack of capable shinobi." Katsuyu explained.

Somewhere in that conversation, Naruto had heard something about help. "I can help you guys out! We can find Hana in no time if we use my shadow clones!"He said, raising his hands up. He did his best to persuade the slug and the captain to take him along, but both of them shook their heads.

"This mission is one of stealth Naruto. Your technique poses too much of a risk." Yamato replied, looking down towards Tsume. "That's why we had to ask someone of Tsume's skills to accept the task."

Tsume's head lowered a fraction at the mention of her name. Naruto was infuriated. The mother had already possibly lost her daughter and now they were asking her to fetch the corpse! On top of all that, there's a possibility that she might die in the process, which would leave Kiba in the same heartache that he, himself, had to endure. _No_, he thought to himself. _I can't let this happen. This family doesn't deserve this!_

"You can't just-"

"You can't ask this of my mom!" Kiba shouted, surprising everyone in the room with his first spoken words. His voice was serious, as he clenched his fists on the couch. "She's already been hurt enough; I'll go in her place." He stood up from the couch, trying to regain his normal stance, but Naruto could see his lover shaking all over.

Tsume's eyes were wide. "No Kiba, I...I can't lose you too." She pleaded desperately with perhaps the last of her children. "If I lost you, I..."Her voice trailed off, as tears flowed down her face once again.

Kiba turned and looked endearingly at his mother. His entire body still shaking, the dog-nin took a big gulp of air and tried to act his usual self. "You haven't lost anyone yet Mom. I promise you this; I will bring Hana back, no matter what!" Kiba shouted, pulling lee's usual nice guy pose. "Just make sure you have some big T-bones ready for us when we get back, cause you know how hungry we Inuzuka's get when we celebrate!"

Tsume allowed a small smile to spread on her face. She stood up from the couch and edged slowly towards her son, before finally slapping him hard across the face.

"What was that for!?" He shouted, clutching his cheek in pain.

"You had better come back safe, you hear?" Tsume shouted, cocking a smile at her son. "Those T-bones won't stay warm forever." And with that, she brought her son closer for a final goodbye hug.

Kiba's face lit up at his mother's actions. He had her full support, which meant that she believed he would bring Hana back. Knowing this, the dog-nin tightened his hold and almost suffocated his mother out of affection. _I can't fail, _he thought to himself. _Even though I'm afraid of what might happen, I can't allow Hana to die. Her number one rule in life, was to always say goodbye. It was what defined her, so I have to obey it. If I don't, then I'm just like my father.__  
_

Naruto had been watching in awe this entire time. He admired Kiba for wanting to save his sister, but he admired Tsume more for allowing him to go. He had just witnessed a new side to this eccentric family; one of trust and hope. These were two things that Naruto had clung to for many years before anyone had cared for him.

The hug between the two Inuzukas ended and Tenzou stepped forward to speak with the noble shinobi. "If you're certain you would like to do this, then Katsuyu and I shall be waiting for you outside." He said, as he made his way to the front door. He stepped past Tsume and bowed. "I shall do everything I can to get your daughter back."

Tsume looked at the jounin. "Thanks, but you better not let anything happen to my son. If I lose both my pups, then there's gonna be HELL to pay you lazy Captain!" The mom screamed, flailing her arms wildly and scaring Tenzou right out of the house.

_Guess she's backto normal, _Naruto thought quietly.

Katsuyu slithered wearily to the opened door. "I apologise for the inconvenience." She said, and left the home hastily.

Once again the family was now alone in the room. Naruto got up from his seat and stepped towards Kiba. Azure mixed with oak, as the two shinobis' eyes met in silence. Tsume, feeling the mood in the room shift, quickly muttered something about needing the bathroom and made a swift exit. Naruto and Kiba were finally given a few minutes alone, where they could talk seriously about the situation.

"So...Why didn't you try to stop me?" Kiba asked, taking hold of Naruto's delicate hands.

The boy gazed seriously at his scruffy friend. "I would never stop anyone who wanted to save their family. Besides, I know you're strong enough to save her." He said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Kiba blushed. "Thank You Naruto. That means a lot to me."He brought his body closer to Naruto's and gazed deeply into his ocean blue eyes. They were the first things that Kiba had ever noticed about the ninja. For as long as he could remember, Naruto's eyes had always been full of hope and innocence, a far cry from the situation he found himself in.

Kiba's intense gaze made Naruto blush. "Stop it Kiba. What if someone sees us?" He said, sensing where their gaze was going.

The two shinobi were now tightly pressed against each other. "I don't care who sees. I'm about to leave for who-knows how long! The least you could do is allow me to say goodbye." He pressed.

Naruto's will broke under those words. His face was right against Kiba's, staring into his beautiful chocolate eyes for possibly the last time. He inched forward, feeling a cool breath against his cheeks. As he closed his eyes, Naruto felt Kiba's soft lips against his own. The touch was electrifying, sending shivers of pleasure through Naruto's body. The tender kiss awoke many emotions that he still hadn't come to terms with. He knew that Kiba was doing the right thing, but it could cost him his life. Naruto didn't know what he would do if he lost the dog-nin. They had only just realised their feelings for one another, but the time they had spent together made it feel much longer. Kiba placed a caring hand against Naruto's face, brushing his soft cheeks. Tears rolled down the blonde's face as the intimate kiss ended. Kiba opened his eyes and found his lover crying. The dog-nin lowered his gaze, knowing that this was his doing. With a brief hug, the Inuzuka stepped into the corridor and looked back at Naruto.

"Practice your water release while I'm gone, okay? Hopefully it'll keep you from getting too bored." Kiba said, giving his usual cocky grin.

Rubbing away the last of his tears, Naruto braved one last smile. "I'll practice every day, so long as you promise to come back."

Naruto really knew how to tug on Kiba's heart strings. "I Promise." And with a final wave of his hand, Kiba stepped out the door and left the house. Naruto felt himself lose all feeling, as he stood alone in the hallway surrounded by pure silence. With nothing to keep himself occupied, his thoughts instantly began to barrage his mind with images of Kiba. Naruto lost all sense of time and found himself standing there for several hours.

"You missing him already?" Tsume asked, stepping into the hallway while wiping her hands with a paper towel. She was dressed in a bath gown and was probably headed for her bedroom.

Naruto couldn't help but nod. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

Tsume put on a cheeky grin. "He's a good ninja and a good brother. He'll probably be fine."

"That's good to hear" He replied, still unmoving from his spot.

Tsume walked over to the saddened blonde and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. I saw him take three of the dogs with him from the bathroom window. He's prepared for anything he's bound to face." She said, doing her best to comfort her son's lover.

"I know he's gonna come back, but I just wish that I could've been helpful in some way."

Tsume thought for a bit. "How's about we invite some people over tomorrow? We can have a fun dinner party, with lots of food. Besides, it'll be nice having company over for a change. You like the sound of that Naruto?"

Naruto's face suddenly lit up at the suggestion. "That sounds like a great idea." He beamed. Naruto hadn't seen much of his friends since his arrival in Konoha. Actually, he had pretty much spent his entire time with Kiba. A dinner sounded like the perfect way to catch up with all of them.

"I thought you'd like it. Tomorrow you can ask a few of your friends if they want to come over, while I get down to some cooking!" Tsume smiled, clenching her fist in the air as if it were her swarn enemy. "Anyways, be a dear and throw this towel away."

She placed the now crumbled towel onto Naruto's open palm. It felt wet and sticky as it made contact with his skin. "What'd you wipe with this anyways?" He said with a disgusted expression.

"Oh, you see I threw up when I went to the bathroom and messed a bit on my hands. I just cleaned them with that towel."

Naruto's face lost all emotion. "What?"

"I don't know why, but I've just been throwing up a lot lately." Tsume replied casually. "Must be something in the water."

Naruto lost all control. "That's disgusting! Why the hell would you give this to me!?" He screamed, sprinting towards the kitchen and throwing the paper into the bin.

"I didn't think you were so squeamish." She replied, following the boy slowly.

"It was wet and warm!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well."

Naruto sighed in disbelief. _She is a weird woman, _He thought to himself, as he was overwhelmed by a wave of fatigue. Yawning loudly, the ninja hadn't realised how late it had become.

"You look pretty tuckered out Naruto. Why don't you go lie down?" Tsume suggested, while preparing to make herself a cup of coffee.

"I think you're right. Today happened so fast, I guess I just didn't realise it." He replied lazily, making his way towards the staircase in the hallway.

"Sleep tight Naruto!" Tsume called out.

He silently ascended the long staircase that lead to Kiba's room. It really had been a long day and Naruto almost fell asleep before he reached the bedroom. He momentarily faced the door and found himself thinking of Kiba once again. _Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna train each and every day. I placed my faith in Kiba, so I need to honour his request. Even if it was just a joke, he's out looking for his sister right now, so I can't just sit still and do nothing,_ Naruto thought, feeling sadness swoop through himself once again. _I just hope you can keep your promise Kiba, unlike the promise I broke with Sakura. __  
_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the latest chapter :)**

**A lot of things happened in this one. We had some back stories, some character development and some future plot hints. (Hopefully you noticed one of the characters acting strangely)**

**I'm not yet sure who these two are going to invite, so please give me some character ideas in your reviews :) Realistic options please, as in Konoha shinobi :) Make suggestions about what should happen as well, that way it'll be easier to write :P**

**P.S. Next chapter should be within a week, fingers crossed.**

**P.P.S. And once again I hope you liked it :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Head Injuries and Invitations

**Here it is guys, ****latest chapter of In the Dog Box :)**

**I managed to get this one out a little earlier than expected and the next chapter should be out next week Saturday. This chapter expands a lot on the characters and sets the tone for the upcoming dinner party.**

**We're starting to hit double digit reviews per chapter so everyone please review like crazy animals :) :P**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone reading the story. I would never have gotten this far without you guys :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Head Injuries and Invitations

Moonlight filtered through the windows of Kiba Inuzuka's bedroom. The skies had cleared up considerably since the previous day, bringing Konoha its first starry night since the storm. Naruto was alone in his and Kiba's room, opting to lie in the dog-nin's bed instead of his own. He lay there in complete silence, taking in his lover's familiar scent that drifted off the sheets. For the past few hours Naruto had been tossing and turning, unable to come to terms with Kiba's departure. He had tried everything he could in order to feel closer to his lover (Even wearing the dog-nin's stained purple briefs!), but try as he might, nothing could fill the void which Kiba left behind.

_I hope he's ok, _Naruto thought to himself, as he tried to calm down his worried thoughts. _What if he gets hurt? As far as I know Captain Yamato didn't take a medical-nin along with them? Better yet, what if something bad happens to Akamaru!? Kiba wouldn't be able to fight properly without Akamaru! He'd die and then no one would be able to save Hana!_ No matter how hard he tried, Naruto found himself unable to just let go of his lover. He was bound to Kiba by a mixture of his lifelong friendship along with their whirlwind romance. _I know I told him that I had complete faith in him, but there's always safety in numbers right? I mean, if I were there with him, then we could easily find Hana..._

Naruto couldn't contain his restless body any longer. With one swift motion, the blonde sat up from Kiba's bed, leaped off the loft and instantly made his way towards the wardrobe. Without thinking, he pulled some pants over the stained briefs before putting on his favourite orange jacket. _No matter what Yamato says, I gotta go help Kiba. It's my duty as his boyfriend to look out for him! _Once he was fully dressed, Naruto looked over at Kiba's digital clock next to the cabinet.

3:45 am.

_There's still just enough time to catch up with him! _He thought as his spirits miraculously began to soar. _I'll meet up with him in no time and then the two of us can double team those evil Ame ninja! Yeah, we'll double team them and bring Hana back safe and sound! _Naruto snickered in delight at the plan he had just formulated, as he quietly tip-toed towards Kiba's door. All he had to do now was leave the house.

...

...

...

_Damnit! _If Naruto made even the tiniest noise, Tsume would hear him for sure! The ninja felt his plan quickly begin to crumble. He shook his head in defiance and proceeded with his backup plan. _Looks like I'll have to use the window instead, _he thought, stepping towards the only exit in sight. Being as careful as possible, Naruto quietly slid open the glassy screen before stepping out into the refreshing night air.

A faint breeze swept across his face, as the blonde found his balance on the declining rooftop. From where he was, Naruto could see part of the forest and also the dogs' kennels. Only one ninken was still at the house and that was Tsume's hound, Kuromaru. _Crap! That dog can talk! What if he sees me!? He would tell Tsume and then I'll never be able to join up with Kiba!_ The blonde felt himself panic at the thought. His entire body was frozen as he gazed in the direction of the kennels.

_I'm gonna have to make a run for it_, Naruto thought to himself. _If I sprint out of here like crazy, then maybe that dog won't see me. _As carefully as he could, the blonde edged across the roof, keeping the kennels within his gaze. He timed his pacing as best he could in order to avoid Kuromaru's attention. After a few steps, Naruto could faintly see the outline of the burly dog sleeping in one of the kennels. _This is it. I'm about to run. I'm about to go join Kiba. We'll save Hana together! _

"Naruto?"

The shinobi felt his name burn in the cool night air. Slowly, the ninja turned around in horror as a familiar face came into view. Before he got a chance to say anything, Naruto felt a painful blow make contact with his skull. The blonde collapsed on the floor, seeing a faint, grey image before losing all consciousness.

* * *

"This is where we last saw Hana." Yamato explained. "After we made contact with the enemy, they captured her and fled in an easterly direction." The two men stood in a clearing deep within the woods, far away from any civilisation.

The situation was looking bleak for Kiba. He and Akamaru were having a hard time finding any trace of his sister. So far nothing new had been found, not even the three Haimaru brothers could find a proper scent of their master. At this current moment, all Kiba could rely on was his team mates' efforts. It had been several hours since he had last seen Neji, Hinata and Ino; all of whom were busy searching for Hana. The Hyugas were busy scouring the surrounding area, while Ino was busy extracting information from the diplomats who were at the scene. The situation had truly become dire and Kiba was having a hard time dealing with it. The Inuzuka was used to family support in these types of situations; where his mother could place a caring hand on his shoulder and tell him that everything would be alright. This was the real world, however, and no amount of wishing could make anything happen. His sister had taught him that lesson from an early age and now he was going to use it in order to save her.

"Looks like we're gonna have to move east then." Kiba said, as his usual cocky grin spread across his face. "If I know my sister, she would have dropped something after she had been taken. So be on your toes Captain, cause it could be anything."

Yamato gazed at the scruffy ninja. "How do you know that she would have dropped something?"

Kiba smirked at the Captain. "She's an Inuzuka. Rule one in my family: Always leave a scent. If we find her scent, then we find her."

Yamato nodded towards the Inuzuka. "Understood. I'll leave a wood clone to let the others know where we've gone."

Yamato crouched down and Kiba watched as a wooden figure emerged from the man's back. It slowly took up form, resembling an identical version of the captain. With preparations fully under way, the two ninja fled towards the east, followed closely behind by four dogs.

Kiba's mind was racing in anticipation. Mom, Naruto... I promise you guys...I will bring Hana back!_  
_

* * *

Naruto felt a stinging pain throb against his head. The blonde mumbled slightly as his consciousness slowly returned to him. There was a blanket draped over him and he could guess that he was lying on a couch. As the pain seemed to subside, Naruto opened his eyes to get a full view of where he was. It was the room where he and Kiba had watched their first movie together. Nothing had changed since that fateful day, besides the fact that Kiba was no longer there. Groaning slightly, the blonde hoisted himself into a seating position only to notice another person in the room with him. The figure was in dark blue clothing, with his lower jaw completely obscured by a thin mask. Naruto already knew who it was. There was only one person in all of Konoha that wore a mask over their lower jaw and Naruto wouldn't let his drugged state stop him from pointing out their identity.

"Sakura! What are you doing here!?"

The jounin looked down in disbelief. _How does he confuse-? Oh, Nevermind. _Kakashi looked up at the blonde once again. "No Naruto, it's me... Kakashi?"

Naruto felt his body slump. "Are you sure you're not Sakura?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes Naruto I'm sure."

"Then why are you here? And why do I have a huge lump on my head?" The blonde asked, rubbing the painful mark which was sure to become a painful bruise.

Kakashi gazed at Naruto. "I'm here because Tsume asked me to look out for the two of you. She called me last night before she went to bed and told me everything. After I got my stuff together, I headed here as fast as I could. By the time I reached the house, I found you on the roof, presumably going to join Kiba."

Naruto looked angrily at his teacher. "So you knocked me over the head! Why didn't you just convince me not to go!?" He scowled from across the room.

Kakashi gave a faint smile from under his mask. "As if you've ever listened to me before. Besides, it gave me a chance to check your reaction time. By the way, you failed."

The shinobi glared menacingly at his sensei. "You probably just wanted to punch me!"

"Now, Now, settle down you guys." Tsume said, as she stepped into the room with two big plates of pancakes. The mom was still in her bath gown from the previous night, but looked much more relaxed and contempt. She handed the two men their breakfasts before settling into a seat besides Kakashi.

The silver haired man smiled at the boy. "If I had wanted to punch you Naruto, then I wouldn't have alerted you to my presence. The fact that I called your name before punching you clearly demonstrates that I was testing you."

Naruto cut off a big piece of pancake and stuffed it greedily into his mouth. Arguing with Kakashi was hard work! "Well, whatever... Anyways I'm sorry for trying to go out last night. I-I just wasn't thinking straight."

Tsume looked lovingly at the blonde. "I don't blame you for wanting to help my family. I'm actually quite flattered. Why, _Kashi_ here tried to do the same thing." She said, and placed her arms around the silver jounin.

Naruto gazed at the now presumably blushing Kakashi. "You also wanted to help them?"

Kakashi placed an arm around Tsume. "My dogs could have worked just as well as the ninken, but Kiba insisted on bringing his sister back."

Naruto felt really bad at that moment. Kiba had wanted to rescue his sister alone from the start, believing that his friend's trust was all he needed. If Kakashi hadn't stopped the blonde from going out, who knows how angry Kiba could've been? Naruto shuddered at the thought of angering his lover.

"You've got a good son _MeMe_." Kakashi said, as he gazed into Tsume's eyes. "All we can do is hope for the best."

Tsume smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. "You always know what to say _Kashi_."

Kakashi smiled, while reaching down for his knife and fork. Naruto had almost finished his entire pancake, yet Kakashi still hadn't even started his! The blonde eyed his teacher slyly as the jounin began cutting the pancake in front of him. _Am I finally gonna see his face!?,_ Naruto thought eagerly. His eyes were glued to Kakashi as he raised the fork towards his mask. Ever so carefully, the jounin brought his hand up and pulled back a corner of the mask. It was about to happen.

"Oh yeah, did you manage to print the invitations _Kashi_?"

Kakashi pulled the food away from his mouth. "Yes, it's right here in my pocket."

Naruto felt as if he had been punched in the face once again. _I was so close to seeing his face! Why Tsume!? Why!? _The blonde actually felt tears forming in his eyes from the shear disappointment of the situation.

Kakashi reached into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out some white envelopes. "There's only about 6 of them, so choose who you want to invite beforehand." He said, holding the invitations out to Naruto.

The shinobi stared blankly at the invites. "What are these for again?"

Kakashi felt himself staring in disbelief for about the third time. "These are for your dinner party tonight, remember?"

Naruto thought back to the previous night. "Oh yeah..." He said, finally realising what they were talking about. "I remember now. You said I could invite anyone right?"_  
_

Tsume smiled at the blonde. "Of course, we've already discussed this-" Suddenly her expression became grave. Fury flared through her eyes as she centred her gaze on Naruto. Her lips parted and thinnest of whispers escaped her throat. "Just don't invite Choji. I cannot afford to feed that ninja again."

Naruto felt a little scared as Tsume continued her gaze. "Ok, I-I won't invite Choji."

The mother instantly returned to her relaxed self. "Ok dear, run along. Me and _Kashi _here have a meal to finish." She said seductively.

Kakashi stared uneasily at his girlfriend. "Didn't you already have a pancake?"

Tsume glared angrily at Kakashi. "So what, I can't have any of yours!? Do you have any idea what it's like being a woman!?"

Naruto hurriedly jumped off the couch and headed towards the front door. "Good luck Kakashi!" He snickered back.

"OR IS IT CAUSE YOU THINK I'M FAT!? IS THAT IT KAKASHI!? DO YOU THINK I'M FAT!" The mom roared.

Kakashi was at a loss for words.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in Konoha, as Naruto made his way through the village. The citizens had already returned to their normal every day life. It almost seemed as if the storm had never even occurred in the first place. Naruto spotted many people out and about, buying food from the market and visiting neighbours. Despite the big influx of villagers, the blonde knew that many of his friends were away on missions. He would be lucky if he could find any of them around Konoha today.

_Let's see. If I were my friends, where would I be?_ Naruto thought to himself. Suddenly, only one answer popped into his head. _Ichiraku's! _And with that, he sprinted down the road with all his might towards the ramen shop. It was only about 10 minutes away from his current location, but with his own energy and excitement, he made it there in 2.

Beautiful smells of noodles and fried pork littered the air. Yes, Naruto was in heaven gazing at the ramen shop. Even though he had just had breakfast, the allure of Ichiraku's was too hard to resist. The blonde spotted one other person already eating there, so he ducked under the overhang and went to join the man in his meal.

"Mm, that sure looks tasty." Naruto said while sitting down next to the man.

The man looked up at the blonde. "Of course it is Naruto. It's ramen!" He smiled. The man was oddly tanned and had a clearly defined scar stretching across his nose.

"Iruka-sensei? I thought you were teaching at the academy today?" Naruto asked, delighted to see his old teacher.

The man looked up from his meal. "The students were given the week off due to the strange weather conditions. That means I get to come here every morning for breakfast." He smiled.

Naruto grinned at his ridiculous teacher. "Iruka?"

"Yes Naruto?" He asked questioningly.

"Do you maybe wanna come to a dinner party at Kiba's tonight? Kakashi's gonna be there, along with a whole bunch of other people. Tsume's gonna be cooking and it'll be a real fun time!" The blonde gaped wide-eyed at his teacher, hoping to get a reply.

Iruka looked at his student and knew that he couldn't resist the offer. "That sounds nice Naruto. Would it be alright if I bring a guest though?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Guest? Sure, just give them this invitation." He smiled.

"Sure thing Naruto."

"Oh, Iruka?"

"Yes?" The teacher replied, while finishing his bowl of ramen.

"Do you know where I can find Shikamaru?"

The teacher thought hard for a moment. "Last I heard he was heading to the Yamanaka's flower shop to check on Sakura."

Naruto looked confused. "Why would Sakura be at the Yamanka's flower shop?"

"Ino was supposed to work there today, but she's out on a mission with Kiba. Sakura volunteered to fill in for her shift." Iruka replied, as he pulled his wallet out from his pocket.

Naruto slumped slightly. Trying to think about stuff other than Kiba was really hard work; especially when he was constantly being reminded about his lover.

"You better hurry though." Iruka said. "Who knows how long Shikamaru's going to be there?"

Naruto quickly snapped back into reality. "Your right! Thanks Iruka!" The blonde shouted, as he quickly jumped off his seat and ran from the shop. He waved back at Iruka, before making a break for the flower shop. _Let's see, _Naruto thought. _The flower shop is on the other side of town, so I better hurry if I wanna catch them in time. _He dashed past many familiar faces on the street, but didn't stop in case he missed Shikamaru. Naruto was now running on roof tops as the flower shop came into view. _Yes! It's right there!_ He thought, before tripping over his feet and hurling towards the street. With a loud thud, Naruto landed face first in front of the shop with his ass up in the air. He quickly realised what had happened and straightened up, hoping nobody saw his careless blunder.

Too late.

Through the windows the blonde could easily make out a hysterical Sakura and a disapproving Shikamaru. With as much pride as he could muster, Naruto put a smile on his face and entered the building.

The Yamanaka flower shop was quite a beautiful sight to behold. Dozens of flowers filled the shop of all different varieties and colour. Naruto gazed at the amazing roses, lilies, poppies and violets that lined the walls. The shop was truly a living rainbow of colour, broken only by the people who stuck out like soar thumbs. Sakura was standing behind the cash register with a bouquet of wild flowers in her hands, while Shikamaru stood against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"What was that Naruto?" Sakura laughed, almost dropping the flowers she was holding. "Can't you ever make a normal entrance for a change?" She raised an eyebrow.

Naruto began to giggle out of embarrassment. "What can I say? I like to be grand."

Shikamaru looked at his fellow ninja. "There's a difference between grand and ridiculous Naruto."

Naruto shrugged at the lazy ninja. "I guess I'm both of those then." He smiled.

Sakura eyed her friend slyly. "I think your just ridiculous!" She joked.

The blonde frowned. "And here I was trying to invite you two to a dinner tonight. Looks like you guys get no invitations."

Sakura frowned at the shinobi. "We're just joking Naruto. You don't have to get all serious."

"Anyways, how are you even throwing a dinner party? Isn't your apartment under quarantine?" Shikamaru asked inquisitively.

"I'm staying at Kiba's right now, but his mom suggested I have some friends over. You guys wanna come?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled. "Sure thing Naruto, just give us a time and we'll be there."

"6 o' clock." Naruto replied smiling.

Shikamaru frowned. "How troublesome."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the chunin. "You know Temari's going to want to go?"

"That's why it's a drag. There's no way out even if I wanted to." Shikamaru sighed.

"So your both coming?" Naruto asked, a light shining in his eyes.

Sakura smiled at her friend. "Yip put us down for four."

"Four?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shikamaru walked over to the ninja. "Yeah, two for me and Temari, then two for Sakura and Sai."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. He had completely forgotten to invite Sai, a fellow member of team 7! He quickly panicked before looking calmly at Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Will you please tell him about the party Sakura, cause I'm not sure where he is right now." Naruto blushed, taking out out the remaining invitations and handing them to Sakura.

The kunoichi smiled at her never informed team mate. "Sure thing Naruto. See you at 6?"

"Yip. You guys better be there on time though." He said, directing his gaze at Shikamaru who still had his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah. See you at 6." Shikamaru replied, sighing slightly in the process.

With a final wave to his friends, Naruto exited the flower shop and started making his way back to the Inuzuka home. The day had barely started and yet it had already been so eventful. _Wonder what the dinner party's gonna be like? _He thought to himself. _I hope everyone can make it in time. If they all come, then the night should be pretty fun. Me, Tsume, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari and a mystery person. I wonder who Iruka's gonna bring? _His thoughts ended quickly though when a familiar house once again came into view.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Quite a lot actually happened. We have some character development in Kakashi and Tsume, along with some hints at what Kiba and Yamato are up to. Sakura, Shikamaru and Iruka have also been introduced as characters.**

**P.S. Bet none of you can guess who Iruka's gonna bring as his date :) ;)**

**Hope you guys like the party guests. A lot of you suggested Shikamaru so hear he is :) Sorry that Hinata, Neji, Shino and Ino couldn't attend (They are on missions)**

**I also have nothing against Choji, it's just very hard to write him into the story. **

**Hope you guys liked it, please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Who Is It?

**Hey Guys :/**

**Gotta say, I'm a little disappointed in the lack of reviews for the last chapter. Little sad, but its okay, I'll plough through it! :) Thanks to everyone who did review and to everyone keeping up with the story :)**

**This chapter follows the arrival of each of the guests and continues the dinner party. I put in a little "Whodunit" moment, just to confuse many of you. Aint I a sly one ;)**

**Hope you enjoy**

**P.S. Don't let the beginning... 8/**

* * *

Chapter 10: Who is it?

Naruto and Kiba stood hand in hand on top of a hill. The two shinobi were standing under the pale shadow of the moon, overlooking the entire village of Konoha. Naruto gazed into the brunette's kind eyes and found nothing but love for the dog-nin. Kiba held onto his soft hands firmly, passion heating the moment. As they gazed into each other's eyes, their faces drew nearer and nearer. Naruto could feel the brunette's sweet, warm breath against his cold skin. In a matter of seconds, their lips had made contact and Naruto found himself in a beautiful, tender kiss. Kiba drew Naruto closer to his body while slipping his tongue into the blonde's succulent mouth. Their tongues caressed each other as the heat of the moment drove them into a fury of romance. Pleasure fuelled their bodies as the ninja's were locked in an epic battle of passion. And then, as quickly as it had begun, it was all over. The shinobi parted their lips and gasped deeply for breath, as they brought their bodies into a close embrace. Naruto felt as if his life were complete; all he wanted to do was be with Kiba.

Naruto held his brunette tightly before allowing his voice to be heard. "Kiba?"

The dog-nin playfully stroked the blonde's hair. "Yeah Naruto?"

"I-I love you Kiba." Naruto confessed, as they slowly pulled apart.

Kiba's eyes were filled with joy. "Naruto, th-there's something I need to tell you?"

"Yes Kiba?" He asked dreamingly, staring deeply into his lover's eyes.

The brunette smiled wildly. "I'm a werewolf."

"Oh that's so – Wait what!?" Naruto shrieked.

Kiba backed away from the blonde and immersed himself under the light of the full moon. His body began to shake and crack, as it quickly began to expand. Naruto watched as Kiba's clothes were ripped from his expanding girth. Dark hair rapidly spread all over his skin and soon the blonde was staring at a fully grown werewolf. Slowly, the creature edged its way towards the shinobi, flaring 10 sharp claws in the process. Panic spread throughout Naruto's entire body as the monster placed its paw on his shoulder.

"LOVE ME NARUTO! LOVE ME LIKE NO TOMORROW!"

"Hey, wake up you slacker! What do you think I'm running here, a hotel!?"

The blonde was hurled out of his nightmare and thrust back into reality. He awoke on a couch in the living room where Tsume was rigorously shaking him out of his slumber. Naruto opened his eyes, gasping for breath as he overcame the realisation of his dream. He scanned the area. _Thank goodness no werewolves_. All he found was an angered Tsume, wearing a fiery red apron that read: "Ninja Momma Wants Blood!"

"How could you take a nap at a time like this!? Our guests will be here in less than half an hour and you haven't even cleaned up yet!" She screamed, waving a ladle in midair.

Ever since Kiba left on his mission, Naruto found Tsume treating him more and more like a member of the family. He enjoyed getting some love and attention from the wild mother, but he dreaded the moments where her anger would flair up. This was one of those moments.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." He replied, trying to hide the nightmare he had just had.

Tsume looked at him sceptically. "Well, you better hurry up and get changed. I'll handle the cooking and cleaning, but you've gotta hurry." As the last of her words escaped her mouth, something exploded in the kitchen. Tsume turned frantically in the direction of the noise, anger in her eyes once again. "Damnit! That was my ice-cream!"

The mom ran off to continue her cooking, while Naruto was left momentarily bewildered. _How do you manage to blow up ice-cream!?, _he thought. However, time was of the essence, so Naruto swiftly dashed through the house, towards the upstairs bathroom. Before entering, the blonde came up with a brilliant idea to help the mom. He placed his hands in front of his chest and formed a seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He shouted and was instantly surrounded by a dozen helpers. "Ok you guys, you're all in charge of cleaning up while I get ready for the party. So let's do it!"

The clones cheered in unison, spreading throughout the house and cleaning away. Naruto was left with a satisfied grin as he went into the bathroom. The ninja stripped off his orange tracksuit (and purple briefs :P) before turning on the shower's tap. He stood under the warm streams of water, finally getting some time to think about his nightmare.

_What does it all mean? _He thought solemnly. _Why would I dream about Kiba becoming a monster? That's just weird, but what if it's an omen? Maybe something bad happened to Kiba and the others? They may need my help! _Naruto lowered his head at the thoughts. _I shouldn't even be thinking like this. I placed my trust in Kiba and I guess I'm gonna have to rely on that. You can do it Kiba, wherever you are..._

* * *

The burly sunset began to descend upon the area. Clouds completely blocked off the magnificent colours that should have befallen the sky. Kiba and Yamato had been moving non-stop for the past 24 hours, tracing a scent that the dogs had finally discovered. The dog-nin's expression was tense as the animals led him towards his sister's whereabouts. He and the Captain hadn't spoken the entire journey. They had to keep themselves hidden, unbeknownst to their enemies. That was their mission.

_She's gotta be here, she just has to be... _Kiba thought, repeating the phrase multiple times. _We're so close to her, I can feel it! Just a little further, then I'm sure we'll find her. _The brunette looked at Akamaru who was still right by his side. _At least I have you to keep me company buddy, unlike that captain over there. _Kiba peered around only to see a thick mass of branches hurling towards him.

"Look out Kiba!" Tenzou shouted, as his forested arm quickly grabbed the shinobi and his dog, before dropping them onto a nearby tree. The three other dogs landed next to them. Kiba pulled away from the mass of roots and screamed at the captain.

"What was that-"

"Shh!" The captain placed a finger over Kiba's mouth, pointing to the direction they were travelling in. The dog-nin followed his gaze and spotted a ninja camp. Tents were pitched up, explosive tags were in place and a mass of ninja were gathered in the centre of the clearing. Kiba could just faintly make out an Ame marking on one of the ninja's forehead protectors. His pulse began to race. _These are the people that took Hana! _

The ninja clenched his fist, but Yamato urged the young man to remain quiet. The men edged slightly closer along the branch of the tree, so that they were now in hearing distance of the enemy. Kiba watched as a middle aged man started shouting orders towards his subordinates.

"You there, start packing up! We don't want any other ninja finding us now, do we!? And you three, extinguish the fire immediately! We can't leave any trace behind!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "And go ruff up our hostages a little bit; they've been acting up way too much! Especially that girl from Konoha! You might as well just kill that fucking bitch now and get it over with!

"How dare you say that about my sister!" Kiba screamed, losing control of himself, as he leaped down from the tree and knocked three ninja to the ground. "I'll fucking kill you!"

* * *

"For a boy, you clean up pretty well Naruto." Tsume complimented, eyeing the blonde up and down. The usually orange clad ninja was dressed in a smart pair of black pants, with a white shirt and tie to match.

Naruto gushed. "Thanks Tsume, it was really nice of you to lend me some of Kiba's clothes. They were both standing in the living room as they waited for Kakashi to finish getting ready.

"Kiba never wears them, so I'm just glad that someone can put them to good use." The mom replied, brushing her hand through her still messy hair. Tsume, herself, was also dressed to perfection. The mom wore a slimming purple kimono, decorated by sakura blossoms which made her look twenty years younger.

_No wonder Kakashi's dating her, _Naruto thought, maybe a bit too pervertly. _What's taking him anyways? I know he's always late for everything, but this is just ridiculous!_

"You mind if I go check what's taking Kakashi?" Naruto finally asked, folding his arms impatiently.

Tsume smiled. _Guess he wants this night to go perfectly._"Sure. That man needs to learn some time management anyways. Go right ahead Naruto."

"Thanks." The blonde walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Tsume's room. Naruto opened the door and let himself in. "Kaka-" His words were cut short. The door to Tsume's bathroom was left wide open and Naruto found himself staring at his naked sensei's muscular ass. The man stood in front of a mirror, humming the words to a strange song, while Naruto was given a free show of the man's amazing body. Naruto gazed at the jonin's tight calves, built shoulder blades and of course, his glorious ASS-ets. The blonde couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh yeah, Kakashi you sly dog." The jonin smiled and winked while talking to his reflection. "Now how does that song go again? Oh yeah. Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella – ella –ella..." He sang, while dancing terribly to his off key tune. Naruto almost began to laugh, but was too amazed by the tightening and expanding of Kakashi's magnificent thighs. The blonde felt himself drooling, before feeling another part of his body begin to ache.

_Damnit, _he thought. _Ok, just close the door Naruto. Just close the door!_ "Hit me baby one more time!" That was it. Naruto slammed the door behind him, trying to forget that teasing slap sound. He calmed himself down, as he made his way back to the living room; his face red from embarrassment. _  
_

"Is he almost done Naruto?" Tsume asked innocently.

Naruto shook his tomato-like head. "I think he's still gonna be a while."

Tsume frowned. "Hm, that man..." She sighed, interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. The chime surprised both members of the room, but each of them was glad that their guests had finally started arriving.

Naruto quickly rushed to open the door. Standing outside was none other than Sakura and Sai; the blonde's own teammates. Sakura was dressed in a traditional red and black kimono, while the ravenette wore a black suit.

"Hey guys! Nice to see that you could make it!" Naruto greeted in delight with a broad grin across his lips.

Sakura smiled at the blonde. "You invited us silly, of course we would show up."

"Yes Naruto, it's right here in my book." Sai pulled out a small book from the back of his pants pocket. "If you are invited somewhere, one should always be polite and attend." He smiled innocently.

Naruto glared at the ninja with offense in his eyes. "So you didn't want to come then!?"

Sai realised the situation he had just put himself in. "N-N-No, it's just that I was too polite not to...not come?" Naruto didn't even know what that meant.

"Baka!" Sakura shouted and punched Sai over the head, causing him to faint in the process. The pink haired girl blushed at her own strength. "Um, may we come in Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at his long time friend. "Sure, my bad for not offering sooner." The two ninja dragged Sai into the house and closed the door behind them. Inside, Naruto dumped Sai onto the couch and watched as Tsume introduced herself to Sakura.

"Hello there, you probably don't know me, but I'm Kiba's mom. You can call me Tsume." The mom chided innocently.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura bowed. "I'm Naruto's teammate and Kakashi's student, Sakura Haruno."

Tsume smiled at the girl. "You're Lady Tsunade's apprentice right?"

"Yip. I've been studying under her for 3 years now." Sakura replied.

"You must be quite the prodigy." Tsume added. "Kakashi must be really proud of you. Speaking of which – KASHI! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND GREET YOUR GRACIOUS STUDENT!" Tsume yelled at the top of her lungs.

_Guess she really is Kiba's mom... _Sakura thought, as Kakashi appeared seconds later in a pair of dark navy pants with a white shirt and matching tie. (Still wearing his mask of course) The top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and his tie hung loosely around his neck. The man quickly recomposed himself and greeted everyone in the room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." He apologised.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Everyone screamed back, already knowing Kakashi's habits.

The man smiled awkwardly. "I'm sure my lovely MeMe has entertained you thoroughly though." He put an arm around Tsume while she rested her head on his shoulder. "Besides, I couldn't find a dry towel in the bathroom, so it took me a little longer to get changed."

Naruto was once again reminded of THAT scene. His mind became full of vulgar thoughts, but luckily the doorbell gave him an escape. "I'll get it!" He shouted and dashed out of the room to open the door.

Next to arrive was Shikamaru and Temari. The lazy ninja wore a simple white shirt and black pants, while his long time girlfriend wore a blue kimono from her village. "Great to see you guys!" Naruto cheered as he went to greet Shikamaru and Temari.

"You have no idea how much convincing it took to get him here." Temari replied as she bowed towards Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed. "I just agreed to come cause all your nagging was getting too troublesome." He replied flatly, shaking Naruto's outstretched hand.

Temari lightly punched her boyfriend in the arm and looked at Naruto. "He never changes..." She sighed.

Naruto smiled at the bickering couple. "You're right about that Temari."

The two shinobi laughed at Shikamaru's expense. The lazy ninja began blushing out of embarrassment. "Hey Naruto, is anyone else here yet?"

The blonde stopped laughing and smiled back at his friends, as he led them into the home. "Yeah, Sakura and Sai are already here, but Sai's lying unconscious on the couch."

"Why's Sai unconscious?" Shikamaru asked confusedly.

"Why else? He's Sai." Naruto responded seriously.

The three of them entered the living room and were greeted by warm welcomes. Once again Tsume introduced herself to the ninja, while Kakashi and Sakura happily exchanged words with the couple. Only two guests were still outstanding, Iruka and his mystery date?

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

"Yes Naruto?" All heads turned towards the blonde.

"Do you know who Iruka might be bringing with tonight?" He asked, trying not to picture his sensei's earlier "Exhibition".

The jonin thought hard at the question. "Sorry Naruto can't say I do." He responded.

_Damnit! _The blonde thought. _I have to know who it is! _"Can't you think of anyone Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura quickly thrust herself into the conversation. "Well, if I had to guess, I think he'd bring Shizune."

Shikamaru looked at the pink haired girl strangely. "Why would Iruka bring Shizune?"

Sakura looked offended. "Shizune is one of the nicest women in all of Konoha! Iruka would be the luckiest man alive if she came with him."

"But Iruka never talks to Shizune..." Shikamaru pointed out.

"He even speaks more with Tsunade than what he speaks with her." Temari agreed, latching onto her man's arm.

"WHAT! Iruka's coming with Tsunade-bachan!" Naruto screamed in confusion.

Tsume tried to calm him down. "No, no Naruto. Tsunade's much too old to be dating Iruka." She reassured.

"He does talk to her a lot though..." Kakashi pondered aloud.

Everyone in the room became buried in their thoughts, wondering just who their 6th guest was? They didn't have to think long though, as a final knock sounded from the front door. Like a herd of elephants, everyone stampeded towards the door, desperately wanting to uncover the truth. 5 hands grabbed the door knob, almost ripping the entrance off its hinges. The shinobi couldn't believe their eyes when they discovered who it was.

"I take my words back Naruto." Tsume said wide eyed. "Maybe she isn't too old for him."

"Hi everyone!" Tsunade screamed wildly!

* * *

**What an ending hey? :) **

**We have some intense stuff going on by Kiba, while Naruto is just partying away. Wonder what's gonna happen? :) To summarise: Naruto had a bad omen about Kiba. Kiba found the Ame-nin. Tsume is a terrible cook. Kakashi is a crazy exhibionist who enjoys American Pop Music. And Iruka has shown up with...Tsunade?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Please lemme know in your reviews ;)**


End file.
